


Forever and a Night

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Rangers are all brats, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, I hope, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Smut, Useless Lesbians, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, allies to friends to lovers, i don't make the rules, if COVID-19 came to Azeroth, just the rangers, let's just get that tag out of the way first, lockdown - Freeform, not as much as you might expect from me tbh, they really don't get much more useless than this holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: HOO BOY.Okay, this fic developed from a Discord prompt (full prompt in the fic notes) about the idea of an illness sweeping Azeroth where only the Forsaken are immune and those closely connected to magic are at least partially resistant. I took a lot of liberties with the prompt, but I had fun with it overall. The fic is set during Cataclysm before Theramore's fall and features Sylvanas and her dark rangers, along with Garrosh and Faranell, journeying to the Isle of Theramore to discuss with Varian and Jaina the possibility of the Forsaken lending their aid to not only Horde, but Alliance as well, while a cure is researched.The story is very heavily Sylvaina, with the illness and the response to it playing a relatively important role.I am garbage at summaries, but this is really just Sylvaina with an Azerothian COVID-19 backdrop, enjoy!
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 70
Kudos: 238





	1. "My People Will Not Fail"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psx/gifts).



> Full prompt, by Psx:
> 
> _Ok but I had an idea where a disease falls on Azeroth; one that can't be cured by magic and Alliance in pointing fingers at the Horde but the Horde is also getting sick and it reaches a point where everyone is on lockdown. Some show some resistance to the disease but are not immune._
> 
> _Only one faction remains unaffected and are the Forsaken. Accusations start flying but eventually they fall silent when Sylvanas points out that they are the only ones truly capable to work on a cure and will do so only if the Alliance signs a treaty that gives them freedom to move about in Alliance territory. They do and now Forsaken are working to save everyone they can. Tending the sick, preparing snd delivering food where there are more cases all while looking for a cure._
> 
> _Some powerful mages show resistance like Jaina and Thalyssra along with elves older elves but they still need to take precautions._
> 
> _Tl;dr Azeroth falls into a Pandemic and Forsaken come and save everyones asses_
> 
> As I said in the summary, I took A LOT of liberties with this, but I got so deep into the story when I first started writing it that I couldn't really change direction or get _everything_ in, so this fic is what I ended up with here. Hopefully it's enjoyable! I haven't posted anything in a couple of months, which is also roughly how long ago this prompt was posted. I just slowly (VERY SLOWLY >.<) plugged away at it for a while and then really kicked myself into high gear the last couple weeks to get it done.
> 
> Thanks for clicking!

Sylvanas Windrunner, former Ranger-General of Silvermoon and current Queen of the Forsaken, reached up to pull down her hood, letting her silvery blonde hair flow freely, whipped about by the strong ocean breeze. All around her, sailors worked to keep the ship steady, a ship that was rather majestic in its size and its look, adorned with Horde banners and various trophies from battles the Warchief had won. Sylvanas thought they were rather unnecessary and gaudy, but Garrosh Hellscream had insisted, and defying the proud orc did not seem as though it would end pleasantly.

She shook her head, allowing herself to be calmed by the wood creaking under sailors’ boots, by the waves crashing against the ship, by the salty sea air, by the ever-decreasing distance between the ship and its destination.

Sylvanas stared ahead, her glowing red eyes fixed on the landmass that the ship was speeding towards, the Isle of Theramore. Her ears were pinned back. She had only briefly met the ruler of this place, a relatively young mage by the name of Jaina Proudmoore. The woman seemed capable enough, passionate and driven, and, perhaps, a bit idealistic.

A smirk twitched at the corner of Sylvanas’ mouth. The young mage may lose that idealism one day. Still, she was dedicated to her people, determined to keep them safe at any cost, and that made her admirable.

Theramore had been the agreed-upon meeting place, a place that was mercifully located away from the mainland of Kalimdor and primarily accessible by sea or portals, though those portals required many varied reagents that were time-consuming to acquire, in addition to a considerable reserve of mana from the casting mages.

Sylvanas found herself wondering if this venture would be successful. She knew her apothecaries were capable, but this illness, this... affliction, seemed beyond nearly everyone’s capacity at the moment.

She mentally ran through what they knew so far, which, unfortunately, was not much. The one detail that was clear almost immediately was that Forsaken were immune. Only the living could transmit and carry the ailment. The symptoms were varied, but so far skin and body temperature changes had been the worst. Those who had been infected suffered from nearly looking as though they had become Forsaken themselves, their skin taking on a sickly pallor and becoming entirely cool to the touch. Extreme measures needed to be taken in order to keep them safely warm.

Other symptoms were more minor, though no less troublesome, from what she had observed in her living allies. Headaches, coughs, stomach pains, stuffed and runny noses... Sylvanas knew those who only experienced those symptoms were lucky, as irritating and potentially debilitating though they could be. The ones whose temperatures plummeted, the ones who were in danger of perishing if their temperatures could not be raised... she knew that a cure needed to be found quickly.

She clenched a fist and gritted her teeth involuntarily. Beside her, Velonara lifted a tall eyebrow, concern on her features. Sylvanas licked her lips and relaxed her fist as Velonara softened. On her other side, Alina had also tensed and then relaxed and Sylvanas gave them both a subtle nod to indicate she was fine, then a second to dismiss them.

“Call on us if you wish, Dark Lady,” Velonara said as Alina nodded.

“I will,” Sylvanas said sincerely, “thank you.”

Alina and Velonara walked towards the starboard side of the ship and Sylvanas watched as they leaned against the wood, seemingly watching for sea life. Their hoods billowed in the breeze and Sylvanas watched them a moment longer, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth when Alina excitedly pointed to something in the water and Velonara grinned and leaned over the side. Sylvanas saw an all too brief glimpse of what looked to be a dolphin, then heard a faint splash, and her smile broadened.

To say her life had been difficult since her undeath would be a rather impressive understatement. But, having all of her dark rangers by her side, having a group of people who believed in her, made her life just a tad less challenging. She felt a bit emotional and she flinched when she heard a deep voice beside her.

“Something funny?”

Her gaze still on her dark rangers, she replied easily, “No, Warchief. I was merely observing a dolphin breaking the surface and diving back under.”

“Hmph,” grunted Garrosh, “I see.”

Sylvanas licked her lips, stiffening slightly, her ears laying back. She could see the tense and irritated expression on the orc’s face out of the corner of her eye. He was in his usual armor, looking imposing as he tended to do, but he wore a mask over his nose and mouth as Sylvanas’ apothecaries had recommended. It looked rather silly on him, but it was likely to be effective at avoiding the airborne spread of the illness and would be necessary until a cure could be found and the disease summarily eradicated.

Sylvanas felt a somewhat annoyed sigh on her lips, her ears pinned down and flat against her head. She merely tolerated Garrosh, her loyalty belonged to her Forsaken. Feeling his gaze on her, she spoke again, hoping to get him off her back. “As a ranger, I find nature and its inhabitants fascinating, and seeing a creature such as that one, well, that is a special treat.”

Garrosh nodded and clapped her on the shoulder. She tried to mask her disgust. “We should be arriving soon. I’m going to inform everyone, so that they may be ready to disembark.”

“Understood,” Sylvanas said, nodding curtly.

Garrosh leaned in and Sylvanas bristled. His voice was a conspiratorial whisper. “I... am putting a great deal of faith into this meeting, and into your apothecaries. I worry what may happen if this situation continues to worsen.”

Sylvanas looked at him then, her ears and eyebrows springing up in surprise. Hearing Garrosh express concern was quite concerning in itself. She wondered if the place it came from was genuine, or if he was only thinking about losing capable members of his army. Perhaps, it was a mix of both, but Sylvanas doubted that was the case, and her ears flattened once more.

“My people will not fail,” she assured him, her voice full of confidence. “They have been working nonstop and will continue to do so until a cure is found.”

Garrosh seemed to soften, his eyes appearing almost kind for just the briefest of moments. He gave Sylvanas a hearty nod, clapping her on the shoulder once more. This time, she did not feel any contempt. She watched him turn and walk away, sounding an obnoxiously loud horn to gather everyone’s attention. He began making a rousing speech, one that was full of encouraging words and shouts.

She glanced in the direction of Alina and Velonara, finding them now grouped with Anya and Kalira, only giving Garrosh a tiny portion of their attention. She smirked at them and they smirked back, then she turned towards the bow of the ship. Theramore was just a few minutes out and soon, members of the Horde, members of the Alliance, and the settlers of Theramore would be discussing the next steps to combat the mysterious illness before it claimed the living.

***

Lady Jaina Proudmoore, ruler of Theramore, stood with her hands behind her back, a few feet from the King of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn. She and the King stood the recommended distance apart, the pair sporting similar protective face masks.

Upon arrival, denizens of Theramore had greeted Sylvanas and Garrosh and begun helping to unload luggage and supplies, swiftly carrying the luggage away to wherever they were would apparently be staying and setting aside the supplies for later.

Sylvanas and Garrosh were then quickly whisked away to one of many stone buildings, one where Jaina Proudmoore and Varian Wrynn, amongst guards and others, were waiting for them.

As Sylvanas and Garrosh walked further into the room, also accompanied by their own guards, along with Master Apothecary Faranell, Sylvanas took in the sight of the young mage and the head of the Alliance. Wrynn appeared to stand up even straighter as they approached and Sylvanas would have smirked if Garrosh’s behavior on the ship had not unnerved her. They needed to play nice and work together—the future of her people depended on a decent relationship with the Horde. She could not afford to squander her allies, nor could she afford to spark something sinister within the King of the Alliance.

Her eyes fell upon Proudmoore, living up to her name, standing tall and ready to discuss the next steps. Her eyes betrayed a hint of nervousness however, and Sylvanas felt an unexpected pang of sympathy. She realized, too, that she had been staring as she came to a stop a few feet in front of the woman. Their eyes met and Sylvanas could make out dark circles under the mage’s eyes, and she wondered when the woman had last slept.

Sylvanas’ mouth turned up in just a small hint of a smile and she gave the mage a gentle nod of greeting. Proudmoore returned it and the two women turned towards the men standing beside them.

“What have you learned?” Wrynn asked, skipping the pleasantries.

Sylvanas noted that he seemed to be intent upon ignoring her, something that suited her just fine, at least for now. She did not intend to make waves, though she wondered if Garrosh might. His temper was legendary, something even she had experienced personally. She heard a quiet growl from Garrosh and she swallowed, mentally preparing herself in case it was necessary for her to attempt to calm him.

To her surprise, Garrosh simply answered the question, giving brief details about what her apothecaries had discovered, then handing the question off to Faranell to expand on the scope of the query. Seemingly satisfied with all of the answers he was given, Wrynn nodded and addressed Garrosh once more.

“Ensuring that our people stay home and safe, not risking infection by going out, is our utmost priority.”

Garrosh nodded, puffing out his chest a bit and speaking in an almost condescending tone. “Naturally, the same is true for the Horde.” Sylvanas bit the inside of her cheek at the posturing, noting that Proudmoore seemed similarly irritated.

The side of her mouth twitched, rising in a tiny smirk.

“We’re having... difficulties... delivering essential supplies. Have you been facing the same issues?” Sylvanas noted that it seemed to pain Wrynn greatly to admit the Alliance’s current failure. If nothing else, it was a sentiment she could respect. Admitting one’s shortcomings and asking for help was certainly no easy task.

“If I may,” Faranell spoke up before Garrosh could respond, “since the Forsaken are immune, I would say they make the best candidates for gathering and delivering necessary supplies. We’ve already been spreading our people out across Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms so they can do just that and they have, so far, been successful.”

Garrosh, initially irritated with the disruption, now seemed a bit smug, and Sylvanas made no attempt to hide her frown when he spoke.

“No, King Wrynn, the Horde has been able to provide for its people without issue. We’ve not experienced these ‘difficulties’ that your Alliance has.”

Acting this way was not necessary, Sylvanas believed, and the look of disgust she caught on Proudmoore’s face told her the mage felt the same. Lives were in danger, and not from wars or battles or ancient enemies, but from an invisible, airborne illness that threatened to claim the lives of adults and children alike.

Sylvanas did not typically feel strongly about those she had, out of necessity, allied with—much less anyone else—but Garrosh’s behavior was bringing about a level of sympathy she did not realize she still currently possessed in her undeath.

“Warchief,” she began evenly, “King Wrynn, I believe that the safety of all of our people is the only matter of importance. As Master Faranell has stated, our Forsaken have been making supply runs across Azeroth. For the sake of everyone, we are prepared to lend our aid to anyone who needs it.”

Wrynn was looking at her with daggers in his eyes and she held his gaze, not giving him an inch. She watched him turn to Proudmoore, watched him soften as the woman gave him a warm, pleading look. He turned back to her and nodded. “Very well. We accept your offer, but know this, not everyone will appreciate receiving their supplies from your ranks. Some may refuse, some may fight. Obviously, we cannot police everyone from where we currently stand. But these are civilians, and I will not accept any violence against them, even if they strike the first blow.”

Sylvanas stiffened. Many of hers were also civilians. Was Wrynn actually suggesting that his people mattered more than her own? Perhaps he was, or perhaps he simply wished for there to be no violence at all.

“I understand, King Wrynn,” she began, “but my people will defend themselves if necessary. They will, naturally, favor removing themselves from a violent situation rather than engaging. I do hope you can appreciate that fact.”

“I can, and I do. I pray there will be no violence at any point, that everyone can receive what they need without cause for a fight. But if I hear that there have been any—“

“The same goes for us,” Sylvanas cut in, tempering the anger she felt. “We’ll make the deliveries. Have your people put out a sign if they do not wish to receive our aid.”

Wrynn considered, briefly looking to the mage again, who nodded in response. “That’s fair, though not everyone may comply and getting word to as many as possible will not be easy or perhaps not even doable.” He sighed as Sylvanas frowned. “We will make an effort, Banshee Queen.”

Sylvanas nodded and turned briefly to Garrosh, who, rather surprisingly, seemed perfectly agreeable to the terms. She had expected he would offer his own unwelcome input, and she was relieved when he stayed silent.

Sylvanas chanced a look at Proudmoore, their eyes meeting once more as Garrosh, Wrynn, and Faranell began discussing logistics for the upcoming deliveries. Again, they exchanged nods, but Sylvanas jerked her head, indicating for them to leave while the men continued their discussion.

The mage’s eyes widened slightly, but she turned to the three men and said gently, “My apologies for interrupting, but I’m going to take my leave and show our guests where they’ll be staying.”

Garrosh bristled and growled at the interruption, while Wrynn and Faranell nodded kindly. Proudmoore gestured for Sylvanas and a rather imposing night elf in ornate armor to follow as she walked away and Sylvanas did so, signaling for her dark rangers to come along as well. Both women walked side by side, flanked by the night elf and rangers and Proudmoore tugged down her mask once they were away from Garrosh and Wrynn.

“I hate wearing this,” the mage blurted and Sylvanas heard her gasp and immediately attempt to amend her statement. “I-I understand it’s necessary, it’s just not very comfortable. I shouldn’t be complaining, I’ve avoided becoming sick thus far, so I imagine it’s helping.”

Sylvanas chuckled lightly, earning a sharp, confused look from the mage. “We’ve noticed that some who are sensitive to magic, or who command a great power over it, have shown an impressive resistance and could likely recover quickly, should they manage to fall ill.”

Proudmoore nodded and Sylvanas noticed a slight flush in her cheeks, noticed some freckles over her cheekbones. She was so young to have undertaken such a bold task of leading, of pushing for peace.

“We’ve noticed the same,” Proudmoore shared, “but we still need to wear them, for the protection of everyone else as well as ourselves.”

“At least you don’t need it in my presence,” Sylvanas said softly, and Proudmoore gave her a long look, a look filled with multiple emotions, a look that told Sylvanas there were words the mage wished to say, but for now, or perhaps forever, she would hold onto them.

Proudmoore cleared her throat and looked away and down, her expression darkening. “Your quarters are this way,” she all but mumbled. “The room is intended for one, with smaller rooms down the hall. This one is connected to mine by a door, should you... need to reach me.”

“I appreciate you finding lodging for us on such short notice. I’m sure the accommodations will suit us just fine.”

“Is the bed big enough for two?” Velonara piped up, her tone casual.

“Or three?” Alina added.

“Four?” teased Kalira.

“Or even five?” Anya chuckled along with her ranger sisters.

“Ladies...” Sylvanas warned. Her rangers were almost always famously up to no good, but neither the Lady Proudmoore nor her apparent bodyguard needed to be concerned with such matters.

“Just a bit of fun, Dark Lady,” Velonara insisted, though she grazed Sylvanas’ wrist suggestively with cool, soothing fingertips as she passed.

Sylvanas shook her head and spied Proudmoore blushing rather fiercely, pulling up her mask to hide the clearly embarrassed—yet entirely amused—grin slowly spreading over her features. Sylvanas looked away, smothering her own grin. The night elf bodyguard fixed Sylvanas’ rangers with a rather disgusted look and Sylvanas felt her grin widen.

There had been a time when Sylvanas took part in her rangers’ games, and when she did, the nights were wild and thoroughly enjoyable. She always gave as good as she got, but her rangers were typically more interested in lavishing her with attention, and she would be lying if she said she did not love it.

She would lay back with one ranger on each breast, another running calming fingers through her hair, and the last between her legs, all of them ensuring she was satisfied. She would let her own hands wander, deft fingers working to make her rangers felt how she did (even _better_ , if their reactions were anything to go by...), until they had all eventually had their fill, collapsing on top of Sylvanas, curled up and holding one another, cuddling until they needed to get up.

Yes, Sylvanas and her dark rangers certainly enjoyed themselves, even if Sylvanas had, for some time now, excused herself from the activities. She imagined her rangers being in close proximity for some time would mean they would take solace in one another, perhaps frequently and often...

She just hoped they would _behave_.

Sylvanas and Proudmoore hung back while Velonara, Alina, Kalira, and Anya explored the small rooms where they would be staying. They piled into one and Velonara leaned in the doorway, smirking at Sylvanas.

“For old time’s sake?” Velonara teased, as the other three grinned.

Sylvanas covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her chuckle when she heard Proudmoore choke and cough next to her.

“I think you’ve all scarred Lady Proudmoore for life,” Sylvanas said, tilting her head significantly at her rangers.

“‘Jaina.’”

“Hm?”

“We’re going to be sequestered here for some time, I expect,” the mage began, “we may as well be on a first name basis.” She tugged down her mask again and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She nodded towards the wide-eyed rangers. “That goes for you as well.”

Sylvanas felt a smile tug at her lips. She was surprised at how easygoing the mage was being, how she loosened up so quickly after Velonara had startled her with the invitation to Sylvanas. She imagined she might like the woman, if given the opportunity to get to know her.

Considering none of them were going anywhere for a while, she figured she would have no problem finding such an opportunity.

“Well,” Proudmoore began, gesturing to the rooms, “I think I’ll go check to see if a war has broken out and let you all get settled.”

“You could join us, if you like...”

Sylvanas gave Velonara a look that could pierce straight through the armor she wore, only to be met with a cheeky grin and a wink. She turned to Proudmoore, an apology at the ready, but the mage spoke before she could.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline,” she chuckled as the rangers pouted, “but I’ve never received such an invitation before, so I am rather honored. Thank you.”

“Our doors are always open,” Velonara whispered, turning and joining the other rangers on the bed.

Sylvanas cleared her throat and closed the door to scattered whines as Proudmoore tugged down her mask again, revealing a warm smile and even warmer cheeks. Sylvanas gave Proudmoore a look that she hoped conveyed her sympathy. Proudmoore’s smile deepened.

“Are they always like that?” she whispered, her eyebrows raising and her eyes widening a bit.

“Afraid so,” replied Sylvanas, leaning back comfortably against the wall, her arms folded over her chest.

“Must be exhausting.”

Sylvanas looked into eyes that sparkled with just a hint of mischief and she shook her head. “I don’t... I mean... I—“

Proudmoore held up a hand, still smiling. “You don’t have to explain, I understand. Well, perhaps ‘understand’ is a bit bold of me to say, but...” She trailed off and sighed gently. Sylvanas noted a wistful look in her eyes. “You all seem close, if nothing else, and I imagine it’s a nice feeling, regardless of... uh—“

Sylvanas chuckled and spoke up before Proudmoore could flounder any more. “It is a nice feeling, yes. Having friends—close ones, at that—is certainly something I do not take for granted.”

Proudmoore nodded and they shared soft looks before she dropped her gaze and shuffled her feet. Color rose once more in her cheeks, spreading over her freckled face as she looked back up. “I’ll let you get settled. I look forward to working together, I think we can help a great number of people.”

“I feel the same.” Sylvanas gazed into glittering blue eyes, eyes that were a bit guarded, but still full of hope. Something clutched at her chest. “Have a good evening.”

“You too.” They exchanged friendly nods, then Proudmoore looked towards her bodyguard. “Let’s be off, Pained,” she murmured, and the pair walked out of sight. Sylvanas leaned a bit more heavily against the wall.

“She’s lovely,” came Velonara’s silky smooth voice from right next to Sylvanas. She nearly jumped, not having heard the door open.

“She’ll be a trusted ally,” Sylvanas said evenly. She could feel Velonara’s gaze on her and she forced herself to remain neutral. She cared for and respected her rangers, just as she knew and they cared for and respected her, but sometimes it unnerved her just how perceptive they could be.

“Mhm,” Velonara hummed and gave Sylvanas a pointed look, running her fingers along a gauntleted wrist. “It was a long trip. Come in and unwind.”

Sylvanas sighed deeply. Even free as she was of most pesky limitations of the living, she still experienced stress, still appreciated having a chance to relax. She nodded slowly, fully prepared to tell her rangers she was not interested in their typical way of managing stress if necessary.

She let Velonara lead her into the bedroom, let her rangers carefully remove her stubborn armor and boots and wrap her in a plush robe. Sylvanas felt better almost immediately, but she still allowed her rangers to pull her into bed and help her get settled against the pillows.

Garrosh and Wrynn had been frustrating to speak with, but she had powered through those discussions and been rewarded with, hopefully, a solid plan for keeping the people of both factions safe and providing for them as much as possible.

She had also been rewarded with some light conversation with Lady Proudmoore, a woman who was, clearly, very strong and influential, but who had a soft and humorous side, one that Sylvanas imagined was not often seen.

She made herself comfortable as Anya handed her notes obtained from Faranell. She began to look through them, willing herself to focus. Velonara leaned against her, running gentle fingers through her hair, relaxing her. Kalira kneaded her shoulders, working out the tension that still lingered within her.

Anya and Alina curled up together at the end of the bed, reading some silly, fluffy, and very dirty novel they had brought with them. She quirked her mouth as she turned back to her notes, wondering just how many they still had packed away.

They all sat in silence for a time, Sylvanas realizing she must have looked deep in thought as she flipped through the notes because she could feel Velonara’s gaze on her.

“Are you all right, Dark Lady?”

Sylvanas turned to her, looking into eyes that glimmered with obvious concern. She nodded in response, rewarded with a forehead kiss. She smiled, still unable to focus her thoughts the way she wished. Lady Proudmoore was quite the distraction, though not an unwelcome one.

Sylvanas flipped to the next page, thinking of blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slightly cheeky smile.

“She’s lovely,” murmured Velonara, her tone dreamy.

Sylvanas frowned lightly as she turned a page. “Are you going senile, Vel? I do believe you said that earlier.”

“It bears repeating,” Anya piped up.

Sylvanas’ frown deepened. Kalira stopped rubbing her shoulders long enough to muse, “You think we could ever convince her to join us?”

“Kal...” Sylvanas’ tone was a warning in itself.

Alina sat up and gave Sylvanas an impish look. “You just want her for yourself, Dark Lady,” she teased, “I can see it in your eyes.”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes, looking down her nose at Alina. She was trying very hard not to give away that she had any sort of feelings towards Lady Proudmoore that were not simply friendly thoughts. “I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.”

“You don’t have to,” Velonara drawled, “we already have our answer.”

“Don’t worry,” murmured Anya, “we can keep a secret.”

Sylvanas bit her tongue against a sharp response, then extricated herself from her rangers and stood, ignoring their groans. “I’m going back to my room to relax until morning. I want to get an early start tomorrow.”

“You don’t want to stay with us?” Velonara pouted, pawing at Sylvanas’ arm over a long sleeve.

Sylvanas considered how to respond, ultimately settling on a wicked smirk and saying, “It was a long trip, like you said. I’ll let you all _unwind_ while I look over these notes a bit more.” She waved the stack of papers she held.

Her rangers instantly hummed their approval and Sylvanas mentally congratulated herself on, hopefully, getting them off her back for a bit with regard to Lady Proudmoore. She bent down and kissed Velonara’s forehead.

“Have fun, ladies.”

She gathered up her armor and walked towards the door, the sounds of giggling filling her ears. She shut the door behind her and made her way into her own room, lighting a few candles on the walls and tossing her stack of notes onto the bed. She meticulously hung up her armor on a wooden stand, setting her boots on the floor.

She folded her arms behind her back and took in the room. The walls were a beautiful dark red that reminded her of a vintage she had been fond of when she still lived in Silvermoon.

When she still... _lived_.

She pursed her lips at the thought, suddenly reminded of the look Lady Proudmoore had given her earlier when Sylvanas had mentioned masks being unnecessary around her. It was a look that clearly held many emotions and unspoken words, and she wondered what the woman had wished to say, then quickly banished that thought.

She let her eyes continue to scan the room, her focus settling on a red oak desk and matching chair. There were several books stacked on the desk and Sylvanas walked over, curious as to what she might find. She shuffled through them, glancing at the titles, frowning unhappily when she saw that they were all tomes on diseases and historical outbreaks and pandemics.

It made sense, but Sylvanas found herself wistfully longing to read something decidedly less depressing and topical. She quirked an eyebrow, thinking about the book Anya and Alina had been reading. She did not exactly find herself in the mood for filth, but the escapism was certainly something she could get behind.

She allowed herself a small smile as she stacked the books back up, then finally turned her attention to the bed. The sheets and pillowcases were cream, but there was a bold cherry blanket and the comforter had a checkered pattern of cherry and black.

She slipped off her robe, hanging it on the back of the door in the bathroom, quickly glancing at the rather large tub and the plush towels that matched the bed’s blanket. Both the bathroom and the bedroom were well-furnished and lovely, and Sylvanas found herself very comfortable and entirely appreciative of the accommodations and Lady Proudmoore’s hospitality.

She folded her arms over her chest, giving the room another look, her ears perking up when she heard Anya’s voice through the wall.

“ _’So... what’s a gal like you doing in a place like this?’_

_‘…An upscale establishment with excellent food and service, frequented by business travelers and those of a high station?’_

_‘Uhhh…’ The goblin woman searched for the right words, crossing her arms over her buxom chest._

“What is this book called again?” Kalira asked, her tone almost disgusted.

“ _Forever and a Night_ ,” Velonara answered, “now hush.”

Kalira groaned and Sylvanas imagined she rolled her eyes and shook her head as Anya resumed reading.

“ _The elven woman tossed her head back and laughed, the sound sweet and genuine to the goblin’s ears. Her eyes drifted to the low cut dress the elf was wearing, down hourglass curves and long legs. She looked like she had walked out of a cheesy romance novel._ ”

”Wow,” Kalira sputtered, “this book is actually self-aware…”

“Shhh!” hissed Alina.

Anya chuckled and continued.

“ _'Oh, it’s quite all right,’ she said, leaning down to pat the goblin’s curly hair. Her considerable breasts nearly spilled from her dress in the process. ‘How about I show you a place where we_ both _belong?’_ ”

Kalira groaned. “This is _beyond_ silly.”

“It’s fun,” Velonara insisted, “and _very_ hot...”

“You find _everything_ hot,” Kalira said.

“I find _you_ hot.”

Kalira just sighed.

“I’ll show _you_ a place where we both belong...” Velonara said sweetly.

There was a faint slapping sound and judging by the fit of giggles that followed, Sylvanas imagined Kalira palmed her face so hard that she had managed to smack herself. Sylvanas shook her head and picked up the notes she had tossed on the bed, then pulled back the covers and climbed in. She leaned back against the headboard and sighed deeply, settling in for a hopefully eventless night.


	2. "You Deserve to Be Happy"

Sylvanas laid in bed later, having reviewed Faranell’s notes, her hands folded over her stomach. Her plan to relax had fallen by the wayside and she found herself consumed with thinking about what the future held.

She looked up at the ceiling in the dark, her thoughts running rampant. There was still so much to do, so much for her Forsaken to attempt to discover about the illness. They were working tirelessly, she knew, and she wished she could assist, but she did not possess anywhere near the knowledge of alchemy and physiology that her apothecaries did.

Faranell had things well in hand and she imagined a cure would be found eventually, a fact that should have brought her some measure of comfort. Still, her state of being meant that she did not require sleep, that it was extremely unlikely she would ever grow so tired as to pass out for a few hours to rest, even without an overactive imagination keeping her occupied.

So, she stayed awake, unable to let her mind rest, unable to find a bit of respite.

Her eyes roamed the room in the relative darkness, once more taking in how lovely everything looked. It provided her with a bit of comfort as her gaze fell upon a soft light under the door that adjoined her room and Lady Proudmoore’s. She raised a long eyebrow, surprised that the young mage was still awake at such a late hour.

She rose quietly from her bed, picking up the plush robe she had hung in the bathroom and slipping it on over her underclothes. She walked to the door, giving the floor a cursory glance to ensure the light was still shining, and raised her hand to knock. She hesitated momentarily, uncertain how Lady Proudmoore would take being interrupted. She considered walking back to bed instead and attempting to sleep, trying to will her body and mind to simply... let her be for a while.

She shook her head at the rather ridiculous thought and rapped lightly against the heavy wood of the door. She thought she heard a soft gasp and she definitely heard a throat being cleared. She very nearly mumbled an apology so she could slink away.

“Come in.”

The invitation was spoken, proud and steady, and she found her nerve, opening the door and stepping into the mage’s quarters. She closed it behind her, mindful of how it creaked, then looked towards Lady Proudmoore, sitting up straight at her desk that faced the window, a window that was open just a tad, allowing what Sylvanas imagined was a very soft, refreshing breeze to waft inside.

The mage was seated with her back towards Sylvanas, but Sylvanas could make out her arm flying back and forth across the desk, could hear the intense scratching of a quill on parchment. Whatever the mage was up to, she was determined. Sylvanas leaned against one of the bed’s posts, finding the act of watching the mage work surprisingly calming.

She glanced around the room, finding it furnished similarly to her own, but with cream walls, light blue pillowcases and sheets, a dark blue blanket and comforter, and shelves upon shelves of books. It looked like a room the mage would probably prefer to stay in a fair amount of the time, if doing so would not adversely affect her required duties around the isle.

Sylvanas was snapped out of her reverie when Lady Proudmoore stopped writing and addressed her without turning around and she stood up straight, nearly losing her balance and tripping over her feet in the process. She cursed herself inwardly. As a lifelong ranger, grace had _generally_ been one of her strong suits.

“Did you need something from me?”

Sylvanas considered what to say as the mage continued the flurrying motion of her hand as she wrote even more. Licking her lips and crossing her arms over her chest, Sylvanas spoke to the back of the mage’s head.

“I... don’t really sleep.”

Lady Proudmoore stopped writing for a moment, and Sylvanas could almost see the thoughts running through her head. She recalled the dark circles under tired eyes from earlier. Before the mage could respond, Sylvanas spoke again, her tone light.

“Seems you don’t, either.”

“There’s just... so much to do,” the mage murmured. “I’m trying to write out orders of all the supplies people on the mainland will need, but then there’s the problem of actually getting those supplies to people who need them. It’s not safe to have anyone out of their homes making deliveries.”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at the back of the mage’s head. She and Wrynn had come to an agreement earlier, had something happened during the evening, something that everyone had neglected to tell her?

“Before you say anything, I know an agreement was made,” Lady Proudmoore added, reading her mind, “and it will still be honored, but Varian is being incredibly cautious and he’s worried more harm will come than good.”

Sylvanas sighed as patiently as she could manage. “As long as my Forsaken are unaffected by the virus, we’ll have people who can make these deliveries without an issue.” She hoped her words fully conveyed what she meant regarding “issues,” that deliveries would be made without making waves.

“And that may not work,” Lady Proudmoore said, furiously writing again. “As much as I want it to, it may not. As Varian already said, there are those who will not accept Forsaken delivering their supplies. They won’t trust them because of—”

“Lady Proudmoore—” Sylvanas began, and was quickly cut off.

“‘Jaina,’” the mage insisted, as she had earlier.

Sylvanas licked her lips. She had appreciated that the mage wanted to be friendly, wanted them to use first names. But, Sylvanas felt she could not, not quite yet, at least. Perhaps, once the current matter was settled, then, maybe...

“ _Lady Proudmoore_ ,” she said again, her tone leaving no room for argument, “my Forsaken are willing to assist the living in any way possible. Ask yourself if your people would prefer to perish in a fight, or perish because of a lack of _food_. If they are too proud to accept help when it is offered, regardless of who is offering it, then perhaps, they are not worth saving.”

She could not hide the grimace on her features, the growl in her tone as she spoke the last few words. She turned to leave, now thoroughly irritated, her pleasant mood gone. She reached the door, pausing when she heard the mage’s chair scraping the stone as the woman stood.

“Lady Windrunner,” Lady Proudmoore began, looking almost pleadingly into Sylvanas’ eyes, “all I want to do is help. I want to assist as many people as possible, as safely as we can. Your Forsaken are our best option, I _know_ that, I just don’t know how they’ll be able to convince the skeptics that their intentions are good.”

Sylvanas considered Lady Proudmoore’s words, and was about to respond when the mage spoke again.

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe those people aren’t worth saving, and maybe that’s something we’ll have to deal with in order to save everyone else.”

Sylvanas was surprised at the harshness of Lady Proudmoore’s words, but she appreciated the pragmatism.

“‘Sylvanas,’” she said kindly, a small smile quirking at her mouth. The mage just looked at her, a look of puzzlement on her face. “Good night, Jaina.”

Color rose in the mage’s cheeks, color that Sylvanas was just barely able to make out in the relatively dark room.

“Good night... Sylvanas.”

***

The following day was full of discussion as well as solidifying plans in order to prepare to send willing Forsaken to Alliance homes with supplies. Those plans began to be carried out the day after, with a fleet of rowboats leaving in the morning and returning at night, the Forsaken sharing tales of how well their trips went and how many families were able to receive necessary goods and supplies.

The stories filled Sylvanas with a great amount of pride and she spent each day in good spirits, enjoying packing crates for delivery and helping out with chores on the island. Being immune to the virus meant she and her rangers could assist with moving and transporting items on the island, allowing the denizens to stay indoors as much as possible.

As a result, she usually only saw Jaina when the mage needed to have books and notes or files of research handed off to those working on a cure. Jaina had been studying day and night to work out theories of why those with a connection to magic were more resistant than those who did not possess such and she tried to share as much as she could.

With there being a mix of Sylvanas’ apothecaries and Theramore’s own scientists and doctors, having Jaina deliver the information herself was not ideal and would put more people at risk, so Sylvanas made it her personal mission to ensure the data was safely delivered... and that Jaina had a friendly face to see.

Sylvanas valued the small interactions, appreciating the way Jaina would, a bit awkwardly, engage her in small talk. It was clear Jaina enjoyed her company and Sylvanas enjoyed hers as well. She often found herself wondering if their short talks would ever amount to spending additional time together, but as pleasant as the thought was, it also worried her. The lockdown would eventually come to an end, the Horde and Alliance would likely stop playing nice—or at least, as nice as they had been—and then what? Jaina was not Horde. If nothing else, friendship was a possibility, but Sylvanas imagined it would be rather rough to maintain.

She decided that, for now, she would cherish their chats, cherish the sweet and shy looks, cherish the dimpled smiles and rosy, freckled cheeks. Between her people’s success with their deliveries and her daily talks with Jaina, she felt good, and that was far more than she could have hoped for in the midst of a global pandemic.

***

A couple of weeks into the lockdown, with supplies steadily being delivered to Horde and Alliance alike with only minor issues—Alliance sometimes vehemently refusing deliveries—and no casualties or even injuries, things had calmed down and the residents and guests of Theramore had settled into a routine. Faranell and his apothecaries worked day and night with Theramore’s doctors and scientists trying to learn more about the illness. They had achieved minor successes, but were still very far from creating a cure.

Still, they continued to work, encouraged by those on the isle.

One night, Sylvanas laid in bed with her rangers, watching Anya, Kalira, and Alina play a card game, while she allowed Velonara to massage her shoulders. She felt relatively relaxed, enjoying the company of her friends.

“Go fishing,” Anya said proudly, holding her cards close to her chest.

“How many times do I have to tell you,” Kalira groaned, “it’s just ‘go fish,’ not ‘go fishing.’”

“Whatever!” Anya declared with a roll of her eyes. “You can’t expect me to remember everything those silly _humans_ come up with!”

Kalira just shook her head and drew a card, brightening when she set down that card and one from her hand, making a pair. She smirked at Anya, who gave her a raised middle finger in response. Kalira calmly took that finger in her hand, leaning forward and tonguing the tip.

“I have a couple places you can put that if you like...”

Anya raised a tall eyebrow and leaned forward, giving Kalira a rough kiss. Sylvanas sighed at the display as Velonara reached down to pat her thigh, slowly sliding over until—

“Not in my bed, please,” Sylvanas said, gently pushing Velonara’s hand away as she pouted.

Alina, who had joined Kalira and Anya as they kissed heatedly, looked up and said, “You used to enjoy this, Dark Lady.”

“I’m aware,” Sylvanas replied, her tone just a bit curt.

“It wasn’t _that_ long ago that you let us have our way with you.” Velonara was pouting again, her hands folded in her lap, her chin on Sylvanas’ shoulder.

Alina gasped and grinned, as everyone turned to her. Sylvanas tensed, the others grinned back. “It’s the mage, isn’t it? It’s been a couple weeks and you two have been relatively quiet, but I think there’s something there...”

Sylvanas frowned, but she knew if she had been living, her cheeks and the tips of her ears would have been a deep scarlet.

“You like her, don’t deny it!” Alina teased.

“Keep your voice down.” Sylvanas drew a few cards from the deck. “I’m dealing myself in. Let’s play.”

“Oh no, you don’t get off _that_ easily,” Anya chuckled.

Velonara scoffed and gave Anya a look. “She doesn’t even get off at all...”

Sylvanas growled as her rangers cracked themselves up at her expense. “Jaina is a strong, kind woman,” she allowed, “and I’ve enjoyed my time spent here. Do not confuse that as me being... _taken_ with her.”

“Oh, but you are, Dark Lady, we can see it,” Velonara said, as the others nodded. “We’ve seen it for a while now. Why don’t you say something to her about it? And the two of you can have a nice meal, perhaps, and then...” She waggled a suggestive eyebrow and Sylvanas shook her head.

“Come now, you deserve to be happy.” Anya’s declaration was free of teasing, her words and tone serious and kind. Sylvanas chewed on the inside of her cheek, considering the words and the earnestness of the statement.

“Tell you what,” said Velonara, glancing towards Jaina’s door where light shone underneath, “let’s invite her to play cards with us, have a casual little group conversation.”

“I like it,” declared Kalira, before Sylvanas could respond, “let’s do it.”

The others agreed as Sylvanas palmed her face, wishing a hole would open on her bed so that she may be swallowed up into the afterlife of purgatory that awaited her. Surely, that would be preferable to _any_ of this.

Alina stood, adjusting the light tunic and trousers she was wearing, then went to the door that connected Sylvanas’ room with Jaina’s. “Oh, _Jaina_...” Her voice was sweet and lilting and Sylvanas hung her head.

“Yes...?” came Jaina’s somewhat hesitant voice through the wall.

“How would you like to join us for cards and drinks, my lady?”

“‘ _Drinks_ ’?” Sylvanas gritted, as the remaining rangers on her bed gave her comforting pats.

“Uh... s-sure...”

Sylvanas’ eyes went wide as her rangers grinned and giggled, wrapping her in a group hug. She watched as Jaina opened the door and stepped through in a pair of cozy-looking pajamas. The mage held up a bottle of wine and glasses.

“I had this on-hand, is it—“

“It’s _perfect_ , my lady,” cooed Anya from her perch on the bed. She patted the mattress and made room. “Come. Sit.”

Velonara stood, a mischievous look in her eye. “I have just the thing to make this more interesting. I’ll be right back.”

“Vel...” Sylvanas warned.

The ranger leaned down and kissed Sylvanas’ cheek. “Don’t worry,” she said sweetly. If her words had been meant to actually comfort Sylvanas, they widely missed the mark.

Sylvanas turned to Jaina at the sound of a sharp inhale. Their eyes met briefly, then Jaina looked away, her cheeks suddenly rosy.

“My lady, there’s nothing to concern yourself over, Sylvanas no longer participates in—“

“ _Vel_!” Sylvanas all but shrieked.

“Apologies, Dark Lady, I just thought Lady Proudmoore would be happy to know that you’re monogamous! And, not presently involved...”

Sylvanas looked up at Jaina, finding the mage with a sympathetic, but rather amused look on her face. She wondered what it meant. “You may excuse yourself,” she said, “if you’d rather avoid the inappropriate antics of my _finest rangers_.” She turned to each of her friends in turn, nearly spitting the last two words.

“No,” Jaina murmured as she stepped towards the bed, “I’ve been getting a bit restless with the lockdown. I think a few games of cards and some drinks would be quite the welcome distraction.”

Sylvanas gulped as Jaina handed the bottle of wine to Kalira and the glasses to Anya and Alina. Kalira smirked as she opened the bottle and began pouring. Sylvanas heard her bedroom door open, just catching the sight of Velonara disappearing, leaving the door ajar. As Jaina took a seat next to Alina, Sylvanas wondered just how much more embarrassing the night could get.

As if to answer that unspoken query, Alina tucked some of Jaina’s hair behind her ear and began giving her shoulder a gentle massage. Jaina, to her credit, was either tolerating the touch, or sincerely enjoying it. The flush in her cheeks had deepened and her eyes looked calm and relaxed.

Sylvanas did not necessarily consider herself touch-starved, as she had multiple rangers offering to touch her should she wish to be, but watching Jaina let slip a soft sigh, watching her look incredibly comfortable next to Alina, sparked a flame of jealousy within her. She bit the inside of her cheek at the feeling. She realized with a jolt that _she_ wanted to be the one making Jaina look and feel as she did, wanted Jaina to make her look and feel the same.

Sylvanas also realized that Alina was watching her with a curious look and she cleared her throat, setting down the cards in her hand as Alina pulled her own hand away from Jaina and took a sip of wine. Sylvanas caught the nearly imperceptible whimper from Jaina at the loss of contact and she swallowed hard, feeling something coil within her, something she did not wish to share with her rangers, something she absolutely longed to share with Jaina, as ridiculous as the whole thing was.

She forced herself to speak, to make small talk, as she anxiously awaited Velonara’s return. “So, Jaina, how has your night been so far?”

Jaina smiled in response and Sylvanas could once again make out the soft freckles over her face and the dimples in her cheeks, and she shivered at the sight. “It was just all right, until I was invited to join you all,” she said, “and now, my night is even better.”

Kalira and Anya chuckled while Alina smiled. Reaching for one of Jaina’s hands, Anya murmured, “I’m glad we could help.” She kissed the top of that hand as Jaina blushed further.

Sitting behind Jaina, Kalira reached for the mage’s hair, beginning to braid it. Jaina gave an embarrassed chuckle, saying, “I’ve not been able to do much with my hair lately. It’s a bit long, but maybe not quite enough to be annoyed with yet.”

“It’s lovely,” Kalira reassured her, “the perfect length for braiding. Though if it gets much longer, it might not work out so well.”

“Hopefully, we’ll be out of lockdown before that happens. Not certain I want to see my hair get _too_ long...”

Sylvanas suddenly thought of her youth, how she used to cut her sisters’ hair for them. Perhaps, she could offer Jaina a haircut... but only if her hair truly required it in the future...

Her thoughts were interrupted when Velonara came strutting back into the room with a tray and some shot glasses, along with a bottle of some incredibly strong whiskey her apothecaries had brewed up during a short bit of free time. She gave Velonara a stern look, but it was answered with a cheeky smile and a wink.

Sylvanas, once again, wished a hole would open up and swallow her to purgatory.

“I thought we’d spice up the game a bit,” Velonara said, sitting by Sylvanas. “One shot for each hand lost.”

“Vel...” Sylvanas warned once more.

“I’m game,” said Jaina brightly, and Sylvanas’ jaw dropped. Velonara smirked and subtly closed it for her.

“I thought you might be,” purred Velonara, reaching behind Sylvanas to rub soothing circles into her back.

Sylvanas frowned, defeated, and allowed herself to relax. Perhaps, they would all have fun, perhaps, this night would not be so bad after all...

***

A short while later, the six women were deep into a game of poker, using Kul Tiran rules. Jaina was cleaning up and Sylvanas found herself having a surprisingly enjoyable time. She had downed a few shots, as had her rangers, while Jaina had started on a second glass of wine, but had yet to lose a hand, and thus avoided having to take any shots.

She was, however, clearly a bit tipsy, something Sylvanas’ rangers were taking full advantage of, getting her to share stories from her youth.

“...One night, a few of us were up late studying in Dalaran, and someone brought in a couple of bottles they nicked from the Legerdemain while practicing an invisibility spell.” Sylvanas could not suppress her amused smile as Jaina ducked her head, the flush in her cheeks creeping down her neck. “We all kept studying, but we had a bit to drink, and none of us had really drank much of anything before. A couple of glasses of Dalaran Red and we may as well have been _flying_.”

Sylvanas glanced at her rangers, seeing all four women thoroughly invested in the story, though likely for different reasons than she. Sylvanas appreciated the lighter side of Jaina, the lighter side of anyone, really. Their world was often in turmoil, and having quiet, silly moments like this was incredibly rare. She savored the downtime, savored having the world move just a bit slower than normal.

This was something she could get used to, even if she knew it would not last.

“In any case,” Jaina was saying, “we all dared each other to run a lap around Dalaran late at night.” She licked her lips and leaned in, her face and ears red as she added, "... _Naked_."

The rangers leaned forward in turn, their eyebrows raising and their lips twisting into smirks. Sylvanas felt an uncharacteristic, seemingly impossible, warmth spread through her. She felt young again, felt alive, felt as though she was blushing fiercely, even though none of that was possible.

The effect Jaina was having on her was both terrifying and amazing, and she nearly missed the next part of the story, so immersed was she in her own thoughts and feelings.

“One by one, everyone dropped out, until just one person remained.”

“Mmm,” murmured Anya, pawing at Jaina’s shoulder, “it was you, wasn’t it?”

Jaina did not say anything, but the slow smile that spread across her lips more than answered the question.

Kalira slipped an arm around Jaina’s shoulders and leaned close, whispering, “And you did it, didn’t you?”

Jaina quirked an eyebrow and primly sipped her wine. The rangers erupted in laughter as Sylvanas caught Jaina’s eye and gave her a soft smile. Jaina grinned and the world seemed to stop for a moment. The laughter from the rangers faded and Sylvanas felt as though she and Jaina were the only ones in the room.

They continued gazing at one another, slightly shy smiles on their faces, and Sylvanas was aware of absolutely nothing else until she realized Kalira was gently prodding Jaina’s shoulder and Velonara was nudging hers.

“You two all right?” Anya asked, a smug, cheeky look on her face.

“Yeah,” Alina added, “seemed like you two were in your own little world...”

Sylvanas was still holding Jaina’s gaze, noting that the mage was _entirely_ red, but she was still smiling softly. She wondered if it was the wine, the lockdown, some combination of the two, or... something else entirely.

Jaina finally looked away, setting down her cards and standing, polishing off her remaining wine. “It’s pretty late, I should probably try to get a little sleep.”

Sylvanas and her rangers stood, murmuring their agreement. Jaina’s eyes widened in surprise when all four rangers enveloped her in a group hug. Sylvanas stayed back, clearing her throat. Her rangers ignored her, but she noticed that Jaina softened and closed her eyes, embracing the rangers and looking rather grateful for the show of affection.

Finally, the women separated, but Velonara leaned in to whisper something in Jaina’s ear, making the mage chuckle and duck her head.

“You are something else,” Jaina said, laughing.

Velonara walked back over to stand by Sylvanas, quirking an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips. “I am, and I am _entirely_ serious.”

“Well,” Jaina murmured with a slow smile, “I’m wearing lots of layers if _that_ happens.”

Sylvanas’ eyes nearly bulged out of her head and her jaw dropped once more, Velonara again closing it for her. Jaina blushed at the display.

“Bedtime, ladies,” Velonara said, making her way to the door.

“The night’s still young...” Anya pouted.

“I’m sure we’ll find _something_ to do,” Alina purred.

“Oooh...” Kalira slipped her arms around Anya and Alina as they all left the room. Velonara tossed Sylvanas a wink and closed the door, leaving her and Jaina alone.

“I had fun tonight,” Jaina said, and Sylvanas could tell the mage was still pleasantly tipsy.

“I apologize for their conduct,” Sylvanas mumbled, “behaving is not really a concept they understand...”

Jaina shook her head. “No need to apologize. It was nice playing and having some drinks and telling that story. I’ve never told anyone about that night, and it felt good sharing it with such a receptive audience.”

Sylvanas softened, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. “I wouldn’t have guessed that would be something you’d have done, but, I’d be lying if I said the story did not amuse me greatly.”

A warm smile crossed Jaina’s lips. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I... may have other similar tales...”

Sylvanas could not hide the sudden grin on her face. “Oh?”

“You’ll have to get me a bit more drunk to hear those...”

“I’ll keep that in mind, _Lady_ Proudmoore,” Sylvanas teased.

Jaina laughed, her face going red for what must have been the millionth time that night. “I’m definitely _not_ a lady in these stories.”

They lingered a few moments more, neither saying anything, Sylvanas once again feeling warm as she looked at Jaina.

“Well, I won’t keep you,” Sylvanas finally said. “Have a good night.”

“You too.” Jaina walked forward and pressed a quick kiss to Sylvanas’ cheek before giving her a nod and heading back to her own room.

Sylvanas watched the door until the light turned off, then reached up to touch her cheek. She felt even warmer where Jaina had kissed her and she sighed heavily, wishing she lived in another time or place, somewhere where she, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, could spend time with Lady Jaina Proudmoore, without the possibility of the world imploding.


	3. "We’re Here, You Know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody get Sylvanas a seatbelt before this girl gives herself fuckin' whiplash.

The following day was business as usual, though Sylvanas jumped at the chance to deliver supplies directly, not feeling brave enough to confront her growing feelings for Jaina. They interacted only long enough for Jaina to wish her well—the mage seeming a bit disappointed with the limited contact—then Sylvanas was off, boarding a small boat stocked with essential goods.

She arrived alone in the Barrens and spent much of the day handing out food to members of the Horde. She was greeted with open arms and kind words and it filled her with a renewed sense of purpose, as well as a newfound appreciation for the Horde with whom she had allied.

When she had exhausted her supplies, she headed back to her boat, deciding that she would take a trip to the Eastern Kingdoms as soon as she was able, to pay visits to people who may not expect or wish to see her. There would be no violence, of course, she would make sure of it. She had plenty of tricks up her sleeve to prevent anyone from attacking without actually harming them.

She relaxed as she sailed, enjoying the night sky dotted with twinkling stars. Her thoughts turned to the previous night, then to the night they arrived, and how pleasantly easygoing Jaina had been and continued to be. Her positive feelings towards the woman were deepening and she found herself irritated with how cowardly she was being.

She decided she would speak to Jaina when she returned. She would throw caution to the wind and tell the mage that she—

What _would_ she say?

Sylvanas frowned, deflating. She could tell Jaina that she enjoyed the woman’s company, that she would appreciate spending time alone with her, and ask if she felt the same. She felt like a teenager with a crush, struggling to work up the courage to express how she felt and what she wanted.

She knew she was being reasonable, knew that their unique situation of being stuck together in a lockdown and unlikely temporary alliance between two powerful forces was the reason that they had been able to interact meaningfully at all. They were, essentially, in their own little world on Theramore, a bubble that would eventually burst and force them back to their regular lives.

She settled back in the boat, her shoulders slumping a bit. She looked up at the sky again, finding a small amount of comfort in the stars, but not enough to truly soothe her. She shook her head, trying to clear it, but her thoughts ran wild the rest of the way back.

***

Sylvanas stood from the boat when she arrived back at the docks. She felt as though her entire being was wrapped in cowardice. She had decided on the return trip that she would tuck away how she felt. She would risk neither the tentative alliance nor her feelings.

Even if she said something to Jaina, there existed the very real possibility that the woman was just kind and a bit silly and that maybe what Sylvanas was seeing was someone who was skilled at hospitality, adept at making others feel at ease.

There existed the very real possibility that Jaina felt nothing for Sylvanas at all.

Something clutched at her heart and Sylvanas grimaced as she secured the boat, then walked quickly back to her room. She did not spare a glance for either of the rooms next to hers, instead quietly slipping into her own and locking the door behind her.

She undressed, pointedly ignoring the soft moans coming from Anya’s room. A brief image flashed in her head, of her and Jaina tangled up in one another, smiling and kissing and holding onto one another. She shook her head to free herself of the thought, roughly hanging up her armor and throwing herself into bed face-down, scrunching up her pillow with her hands and groaning into it, the sound mercifully muffled.

She found herself consumed by negative and worried thoughts, to which she had grown accustomed, and she closed her eyes, willing there to be a day—just a single day—where she could convince herself that it would be acceptable to share and revel in her feelings instead of hiding from them.

***

Sylvanas laid in bed yet again, now several weeks into the lockdown. She was restless and wandering Theramore was not enough anymore. Her apothecaries and Theramore’s scientists were still working incredibly hard and her people were proving themselves to be allies to the living by continuing to bring them food and other necessities, as those living were still not permitted to leave to shop or hunt or work or do anything except stay at home, keeping themselves and others safe.

She closed her eyes, thinking, and one popped open when she heard giggles and soft moans and light smacks in the room next to her. She frowned and shook her head. Once again, her rangers were having a grand time during the lockdown, and she knew they would welcome her with open arms if she wished to join.

But, Sylvanas was not interested. That was not to say she did not feel urges now and then, because she most certainly did. Those urges were just... not for her dark rangers, not anymore. She wished they were. Her life would be much simpler and she could stop thinking about the woman she actually wanted, the woman for whom she had locked her feelings away to avoid any potential embarrassment, any potential heartbreak, any potential... _happiness_.

She sighed and chewed on her lip, listening to the sounds that carried through the wall. She wondered if Jaina could hear, if the sounds were loud enough to go through the opposite wall into the mage’s room.

She sat up quickly and left her room, rapping lightly on Anya’s door. She heard some muttered Thalassian curses and she announced herself, just loud enough for them to hear. She heard several relieved sighs as the door opened, revealing a not remotely modest Velonara in all her glory. The ranger leaned against the door frame, allowing Sylvanas a full, unobstructed view of not only herself, but of the three rangers behind her in various states of undress, their limbs tangled on the bed.

Sylvanas turned back to Velonara, maintaining eye contact, even as the ranger smiled devilishly at her and pawed at her arm. "Keep it down," she said gently, "the noise carries."

“Join us?” Velonara pouted, reaching up to tug at the neckline of Sylvanas’ tunic. Sylvanas hoped Velonara had actually comprehended her words, but she was not exactly confident.

“Not tonight,” she murmured, reaching up to run her fingers through Velonara’s hair as the ranger frowned.

“Another night, then?” came Alina’s cheeky reply from the bed. Kalira was kissing her neck and Sylvanas watched as Alina’s eyes shuddered to a close. Anya was teasing Kalira and giving her a light spanking. The three moaned softly as Sylvanas directed her gaze back to a smirking Velonara.

“I... don’t think so, but I may come by to say ‘good night’ before I turn in.”

“Suit yourself, Dark Lady,” Kalira said, pausing her kisses just long enough to speak.

Velonara crossed her arms and leaned in, her expression serious. “Are you all right, my Queen? I know this has gone on much longer than expected...”

Sylvanas gave her the warmest smile she could manage, but her heart—her cold, dead, not beating heart—was not in it. “I’m fine,” she lied, but the look Velonara gave her made it clear the ranger saw through it.

“We’re here, you know.”

Sylvanas nodded as Velonara grasped her hand and brought to her lips, giving it a tender kiss. Emotion stirred within her and she found herself thinking of Jaina, thinking of how much she had enjoyed their talks, their interactions, over the last several weeks. She had nearly buried her feelings completely. She still saw Jaina daily, still chatted with her and enjoyed herself, but she did not let on that she felt anything.

It was far easier to pretend her feelings did not exist than to actually address them.

Her rangers knew those feelings were there, but she believed Jaina did not. Regardless, the arrangement was temporary, and the Horde, Alliance, and everyone in between were reluctantly avoiding killing each other out of self-preservation. Once a cure was found, once everything was back to normal, things would go back to the way they were. They always did, why would now be any different?

“I know,” was all she said as she smiled once more, then left her rangers to themselves.

She felt Velonara’s concerned gaze on her as she opened her door and went back into her bedroom. She leaned against the door after closing it, turning her head to check Jaina’s door. Per usual, light poured into her room, and—decidedly _not_ per usual—Sylvanas found herself moving to the door, raising a hand, and then knocking, almost feeling as though someone or _something_ was controlling her body.

Was this the day that she let herself share her feelings?

“Come in.”

Jaina’s voice sounded tired to Sylvanas’ considerable ears and, still feeling as though she was being controlled by an external force, Sylvanas opened the door quietly, slipping into the room. She shut it behind her and looked around, surprised to find Jaina sitting in bed in a thin nightgown reading a book. The mage’s hands obscured the title and she found herself curious as to what the woman was reading.

“What’s it called?” she asked gently, a soft smile tugging at her lips. She felt light and a touch silly, pleasantly surprising herself with how comfortable and free she felt.

Jaina swiftly closed the book with a loud clap, opening her bedside drawer and tucking it away. “N-nothing important.”

Sylvanas’ smile widened at the nervousness in Jaina’s tone. “The way you thrust it away so quickly, I’m going to guess it was something... steamy...”

Jaina looked up at her and Sylvanas could see a deep flush in her cheeks. It was then that Sylvanas noticed the open bottle of wine and an empty glass on Jaina’s bedside table. She smirked, just a little, wondering just how much was left...

There had not been another night like the one where Jaina had gotten tipsy during cards and shared her streak through Dalaran. Sylvanas had been reluctant to initiate and her rangers had backed off, letting Sylvanas take the lead, but there was no lead to take. Sylvanas had ultimately chosen to spare herself any bad feelings as well as any good ones.

Perhaps tonight, that would change. Sylvanas had already been bold and she felt like she could finally admit, at the very least, that she enjoyed Jaina’s company and see where it led. It would be an innocent enough statement, one that Sylvanas could spin any number of ways.

Maybe, maybe... she would continue to be bold.

Jaina licked her lips and mumbled honestly, “I feel as though I’m constantly reading for research. Sometimes I like things that are a little... indulgent...”

“Don’t we all?” Sylvanas murmured, as she tugged at one of the long sleeves of her tunic somewhat nervously. She found her nerve and continued, “And, speaking of... _indulging_... I wanted to ask if my rangers have been too loud as of late. If they have been, I’ll let them know to—“

“No,” Jaina cut in, and the flush in her cheeks deepened, “no, they aren’t too loud.”

Sylvanas bit her tongue, still fidgeting with her sleeve. The way Jaina had phrased her answer made it seem as though she _could_ hear them, but that the noise they made was... just right, perhaps...

Her thoughts began to wander to devious places.

“We’re in lockdown,” Sylvanas finally said, “I suppose it’s to be expected that this sort of thing would happen... _frequently_.” She whispered the last word, then sighed, folding her arms over her chest as she chuckled lightly, loosening up further as she continued to speak. “What else is there to do when we're confined? Can’t go anywhere, can’t do the normal, mundane things we typically would.”

“Yeah,” Jaina mumbled, “like get a haircut.” Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, her ears perking up. She thought she had not heard correctly.

“I’m sorry?”

“A haircut,” Jaina repeated. “The woman who normally cuts it for me is ill currently, on the other side of the island. Her symptoms were mild, last I heard, but it still isn’t safe to see her, especially not for something as silly as this.”

“Hmm,” Sylvanas mused. She thought back to the night they had played cards. She told herself she may give Jaina a haircut if it was necessary in the future... She swallowed and shared gently, “I used to cut my sisters’ hair when we were young.” She licked her lips, slightly nervous at what she was about to offer. “I... could cut yours, if you like.”

Jaina looked up at her with wide, somewhat startled eyes. “You’d do that?”

Sylvanas smiled further and gave Jaina a nod. “Why not?”

“That’s... incredibly kind and thoughtful,” Jaina murmured. “I have some scissors in the bathroom, I’ve only used them to touch up between visits, I’ve never been brave enough to give myself a full haircut.”

Sylvanas, feeling even more bold than she had been, uncrossed her arms and made her way to Jaina’s bathroom. She dug around in drawers until she found the scissors of which Jaina spoke. She filled a cup with water and walked back out, finding Jaina seated in front of her bureau, looking into the mirror above it.

“All right,” Sylvanas said, almost to herself, setting down the scissors. “Forgive me, I’ve not cut anyone’s hair in quite a few years... centuries, more like. Hopefully, I won’t accidentally destroy yours...”

Jaina chuckled. “I could always use a new look.” More seriously, she said, “I appreciate this, I truly do.”

Sylvanas gave her another nod, then used the water in the cup to lightly wet Jaina’s hair. The mage’s usually shoulder-length tresses were now partly down her back and her layers had all but blended into the rest of her hair. Sylvanas knew she could simply cut a fair amount of length off Jaina’s hair and Jaina would look much more like herself than she did at the present moment. Still, Sylvanas hoped to impress, hoped to brighten the young mage’s day, or night, as it currently stood.

She wet Jaina’s hair a bit further, then took up the scissors and went to work.

***

Perhaps a half-hour later, Sylvanas was putting the finishing touches on Jaina’s hair. She ran her hands through thick blonde locks, checking her layering work, ensuring the strands were even. A simple haircut had caused their eyes to meet in the mirror multiple times, had brought about shivers as Sylvanas carefully wielded the scissors and cut away excess hair, and had felt far more intimate than it had any right to feel.

Sylvanas chewed on her lip when Jaina closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. She knew very well how nice it felt to have someone else’s hands running through one’s hair and she let Jaina savor it for a few extra moments, trying to push back the fact that she was enjoying it just as much. Her boldness was slipping away, replaced with nerves at how incredibly soft the experience felt.

She dropped her hands and looked at Jaina’s hair in the mirror, the slightest hint of a frown creasing her features. Her current view was not quite giving her what she needed, so she set down the scissors and tugged Jaina’s chair back, turning it ninety degrees.

She knelt in front of Jaina, only leaning as close as was necessary, and once again slipped her fingers into Jaina’s hair, checking her work. She could make out subtle hints of whatever soap and shampoo Jaina used, a soft floral smell with hints of fruit that flooded her senses. This close, she could smell the wine as well, and she bit the inside of her cheek to suppress the nervous gasp threatening to drop from her lips.

Jaina’s eyes met her own yet again, and Sylvanas thought she heard her inhale sharply at the closeness. The mage was close enough to kiss, close enough to put her arms around and just... hold. Sylvanas recalled the image she had let enter her mind weeks before, tangled up with and kissing and holding Jaina.

She wanted that.

She craved it.

But what if Jaina did not?

Perhaps worse... what if she did?

What if Jaina felt as Sylvanas did? What if she wanted this, too? What if she wanted something real, something that went beyond lockdown, when Alliance and Horde relations would go back to being up in the air at best and hostile at worst?

Sylvanas, her hands shaking more than slightly, did her damnedest to reassure Jaina with a soft, friendly smile as she stood, brushing her hands off on her pants. The reassurance, she knew, was likely more for herself than it was for Jaina.

She turned Jaina’s chair back towards the mirror, trying to focus.

“You like?”

Sylvanas watched as Jaina stood and leaned close to the mirror, a look of wonder on her face, appreciation in her eyes.

“I do,” she breathed, a smile lighting up her features as her cheeks reddened. “I feel badly for saying this, but, I think it’s better than my usual cut.”

Sylvanas felt no small amount of pride well up in her, grateful to be reminded of being young again, laughing and joking with her sisters while she still managed to concentrate and give them haircuts they loved. Chuckling, she mused, “Seems I missed my calling. I should have been a hairstylist instead.”

The color in Jaina’s cheeks deepened and she smiled warmly at Sylvanas, who barely suppressed a shiver at the way the mage was looking at her. They held one another’s gaze perhaps a bit too long, and Sylvanas cleared her throat and looked away, just as Jaina did the same. She carried the scissors and cup back into the bathroom, cleaning and drying both before tucking them away where she had found them.

When she came back out, she nearly bumped into Jaina, who was blocking her path. Her courage, what little was left, should have increased at the sight of Jaina before her, of Jaina standing in front of her with clearly no intention of moving. Instead, fear began to replace that courage.

“It’s getting late,” she said reasonably, “you should get some sleep.” Her tone was not unkind and Jaina’s eyes were sparkling, making Sylvanas grow nervous once more.

Jaina was someone she had grown to like, grown to truly respect, grown to... She swallowed and subtly shook her head. She was afraid again. She did not wish to address the feelings that had been steadily building, the feelings that she had buried, until tonight, when she allowed them to rise up for a little while. She had already decided, more than once, that the tentative peace while lives were at stake would not last, so there was no reason to entertain the idea of... _anything_... with Lady Jaina Proudmoore, ruler of Theramore, woman of peace.

Yet, her feelings persisted. They clawed at her from where she had thrust them down, they bothered her when she wished to ignore them. She could not shake the notion that she was slowly destroying herself from within by refusing to acknowledge how she felt and what she wanted.

But, she had rational reasons for avoiding how she felt. It was dangerous. _Too_ dangerous. She did not want to potentially risk her Forsaken’s standing within the Horde for... whatever this was, whatever this could be. She did not want to lose what she had painstakingly built. She did not want to risk everything and then possibly end up at war with this woman, with the people with whom the mage had allied herself.

Those were good reasons, she thought. They were logical. They made sense.

But what if this... what if _Jaina_ was worth the risk?

She nearly grimaced as she pushed her feelings down once more, tucking them away where, she hoped, they would not spring up again.

“Good night, Lady Proudmoore.” There was a note of finality in her voice and she watched the mage’s face change, watched her shoulders slump upon being addressed formally once more.

Sylvanas walked past the mage towards the door that adjoined their rooms. She was about to open it when Jaina reached her in an instant, making her turn around. She leaned against the heavy wood, crossing her arms, warily searching Jaina’s eyes.

To say she was shocked when Jaina kissed her, would be, perhaps, the greatest understatement Sylvanas could have ever thought up. She closed her eyes, her mind alternately screaming that this was something she should not be doing and gently telling her to let go and give in to how she felt, let herself be happy, even if it was fleeting.

No one would know, no one would find out. Her Forsaken and her standing within the Horde would be safe.

She decided to shut out the first voice and listen to the second. She deserved a little comfort and happiness in her life, deserved to put herself first for a little while... didn’t she?

Shakily, she uncrossed her arms, tentatively slipping them into the freshly cut hair that Jaina had been so excited about. She pulled her closer, swallowing the soft moan that left the mage’s throat. She held her tighter, keeping one hand in her hair and sliding the other to her back, pulling the mage flush against her.

Her somewhat dulled sense of touch still picked up on the extreme warmth of Jaina’s body, as tiny, wondrous whimpers escaped the mage. Sylvanas, for a moment, considered again how she felt about Jaina, how she had fearfully kept it all locked inside. It was out now, and Jaina apparently felt the same, or at least similarly...

Or maybe the lockdown was getting to her and Sylvanas was her only outlet...

She began to feel dizzy, both from her new thoughts and the deep kisses, Jaina’s soft tongue dancing with her own as they continued to hold one another. She could taste the wine Jaina had drank, a taste that was almost as delicious as Jaina herself. She was, previously, almost certain that things would return to how they were, but the more she kissed Jaina, the more convinced she was that she had nothing to lose.

She moved the hand on Jaina’s back towards her front, fingertips ghosting over her stomach through her gown. Jaina did not pull away, and in fact, seemed to move even closer. Sylvanas moved her hand upwards, slowly, tentatively, despite how much she yearned to caress the mage.

In the next moment, everything seemed to come crashing down.

Jaina pulled back suddenly, trembling and breathless in Sylvanas’ arms, moving away completely. Sylvanas looked at her in confusion, taking in her flushed cheeks and how she panted and shook slightly, her hands twitching at her sides, as if she longed to touch Sylvanas again but was gripped by an all-too-powerful fear.

“Good night,” Jaina mumbled, and Sylvanas was too stunned to do anything but nod.

She tugged the door open with shaky fingers, closing it behind her. She turned and watched the light under the door go out, heard the bedsprings creak. She clenched her hands into fists, frustrated and wanting, her mind racing as she tried to figure out exactly what had happened between them.

She turned to the wall that she shared with Anya’s room, listening for signs that her rangers were still awake. She heard a faint chuckle and she left her room to knock on Anya’s door. Anya herself answered, dressed in a long, comfortable-looking gown. Sylvanas did not need to say anything for Anya to move back to allow her entry and she walked inside, towards the bed. Alina, Kalira, and Velonara were all dressed in similar nightgowns, and they were all laying together, curled up and close.

None of them said anything, none of them prodded her, and Sylvanas was grateful at just how understanding and perceptive her friends were.

Sylvanas gave them all a single look and they made room for her as she climbed into bed. Almost immediately, she was wrapped in the sweet embrace of the three, then joined by Anya, who sat down and combed her hair with gentle fingers. Sylvanas did not say a word as she closed her eyes, settling in against Velonara’s chest as the four began to sing softly to her in Thalassian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I should probably note that I'm essentially done writing the story, I'm just slow af posting the chapters because I'm doing another read through and adding little bits here and there to make everything hopefully flow nicely.
> 
> In any case, I hope to have the rest posted soonish, but we’ll see how it goes. Thanks for reading and commenting so far! I appreciate y'all reading my super silly self-indulgent fic. <333


	4. "It’s Not As If We Have Anywhere to Be"

Sylvanas found herself in her own bed the following morning tucked beneath the covers. She wondered at what point she had apparently been too out of it to have noticed she had been moved, but she opted not to focus on it and instead enjoy the thoughtful gesture. She sat up and pushed the covers back, suddenly startled by the sound of a loud cough coming from Jaina’s room. Raising a concerned eyebrow, pushing aside her jumbled feelings, she slipped out of bed and rapped on the door.

“Jaina?” she called softly, as she bit her tongue. She was uncertain where they stood after having kissed the previous night, uncertain how she should be addressing the mage. Her worry won out and she decided that addressing the mage kindly and with familiarity was appropriate. “Are you all right?”

Her answer was a series of coughs and a soft whimper that forced Sylvanas into action and she flung open the door, looking immediately towards Jaina’s bed. The mage was sitting up clutching tissues and shivering, despite being wrapped in several blankets. Her face was red and her eyes made her look as though she had not slept in weeks.

Their eyes met and Sylvanas closed the door, moving to the bed. “Did you wake up like this?”

Jaina nodded and coughed again. “I can feel myself battling the symptoms,” she whispered hoarsely. “All the research I’ve been trying to do on resistance to this illness and the best research I could have done was just getting sick.” She laughed a bit ruefully. “I think having a connection to the arcane and having a reserve of mana is helping me fight it and protecting me from the worst of the symptoms. Maybe, once I'm no longer ill, my blood could be studied and that’ll help. For now, though, I’m just cold and need to rest.”

“Are you certain?” Sylvanas asked, unconvinced. She found herself deeply worried about Jaina, in a way she had not expected to be. She swallowed and forced herself to think more positive thoughts, pondering what Jaina had said about her mana and her blood. If things went well, those developments were certain to advance the current research on a cure considerably.

“Yes,” she murmured, “I’ll be all right.”

“What about sustenance? Can you eat?”

“If you could bring me something later, I would appreciate it.” Jaina coughed again, running a shaky hand through her now shorter, layered hair. Sylvanas chewed on her lip.

“I’ll leave you be for now, then,” Sylvanas said, opening the door.

“Could you stay?”

Sylvanas stopped, turning back to soft blue eyes that looked at her almost pleadingly.

“Could you stay and sit with me for a while?”

Sylvanas froze and swallowed hard, her fingers lingering on the knob. Emotions ran through her and she tried to fight how she felt. “I’m cold,” she reminded her, “I won’t be much help and you need to warm up.”

“It’s okay,” Jaina said softly, “I’d just... appreciate your company.”

Sylvanas considered, her mind racing, fear clutching at her heart, her heart that was dead, but stirring with feelings, feelings that were alternately clear and very jumbled after the previous night. Another look into Jaina’s eyes sealed her fate and she held up a finger, indicating she would be right back. She went back to her room, heading to a wardrobe and gathering a rather large pile of folded extra blankets, awkwardly and comically swaying as she carried them into Jaina's room. She closed the door with her foot and moved to Jaina’s bed as Jaina smiled at the display. It only served to make her more nervous, but she forced down the feeling and tentatively returned the smile. She spread out the various blankets, sitting down when Jaina pushed the covers back, then pulled them up over the two of them.

She sat awkwardly still, shivering when Jaina scooted closer and leaned on her shoulder, sighing softly. She did not move for a few moments, then she forced herself to slip an arm around Jaina’s shoulders, letting the mage tuck herself into her side. She looked down, spying Jaina’s eyes closed, hearing the soft rhythmic sound of her breathing as she easily succumbed to sleep.

For a while, Sylvanas simply sat next to Jaina, her thoughts wild and varied. It did not escape her that Jaina seemed to fit perfectly into her side, tucked against her chest. She also looked lovely, even sick, her freckled cheeks rosy, her hair full of luster. Sylvanas shivered once more when she felt Jaina move a little closer, a gentle hand clutching at her tunic. The mage was still fast asleep. Spurred on by the contact, by the overwhelming need she suddenly had to be closer to this woman, Sylvanas carefully maneuvered them so that they were laying down, buried under the blankets. Jaina let slip a soft whimper as she shivered too, snuggling closer once they were settled.

Sylvanas held her as she slept, finding her forehead close enough to press a soft kiss to as Jaina hummed in response. She felt a tentative smile tug at the corners of her mouth and she allowed herself to exist solely in the moment, successfully pushing all thoughts of potential consequences and whatever the future held out of her head. She kissed Jaina’s forehead again, then closed her eyes and felt herself succumb to sleep as well, her mind truly at ease for the first time in recent memory.

***

Sylvanas awoke later, finding herself alone in Jaina’s bed. She sat up and looked out the window, seeing the sun shining brightly, high in the sky. She scanned the room, looking for the mage. Her ears snapped to attention when she heard water sloshing in the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and she could hear Jaina sighing softly as she stood from the bathtub. Through the small crack, she caught a glimpse of alabaster skin and soft curves.

Sylvanas involuntarily licked her lips, then immediately felt guilty.

There was a brief sound of a flame flickering to life and then roaring fireballs and Sylvanas guessed that Jaina was drying herself off as only a mage could. The door opened shortly after, revealing a now far healthier-looking Jaina in a plush robe.

“Oh!” Jaina gasped and Sylvanas gasped, too. The mage’s surprise seemed to fade and she fixed Sylvanas with such a warm smile that Sylvanas nearly gasped again. “I woke up earlier and I was hungry, but you were sound asleep.” Sylvanas swallowed at Jaina’s soft expression and bright, twinkling eyes. “I remember you saying you don’t really sleep, so I wasn’t going to disturb you. I… went to see your friends instead.”

Sylvanas’ eyes nearly bulged out of her head and Jaina chuckled. Sylvanas looked down, silently stewing, thinking of all the things she wanted to say to her rangers, almost none of them kind. She looked up, frowning deeply, surprised to see Jaina smiling again.

“They were very concerned, I want you to know. I told them I was ill and that you came to take care of me and we both fell asleep.” She looked down briefly and Sylvanas saw her cheeks turning pink. “They were rather shockingly speechless when I told them that…”

Sylvanas gulped. The thought of her rangers ever being speechless was quite a frightening one.

“In any case, they ushered me inside and immediately got me into bed.” Her ears, along with her cheeks, were now very pink and Sylvanas chewed hard on the inside of her own cheek to keep the choice words on her tongue from spilling forth. “And, since I know you’re wondering, they were incredibly kind and sweet and very worried about my health. They took care of me, bundled me in blankets, and brought me tea and soup and some medicine to help with the more minor symptoms.”

“That’s good,” Sylvanas murmured. She knew her rangers were more than capable of being attentive and nurturing and she had experienced it just the night prior, as she had many times in the past when her world felt like it may collapse on her and she needed the comfort and reassurance that her friends were adept at providing.

“They sang to me,” Jaina murmured dreamily. “I would never stick my nose into the friendship and relationship you all share, but I know their behavior can… perturb you at times. They were wonderful today.” She chuckled softly and added, “They always are, I think, but today especially.”

Sylvanas nodded, pleased, but her feelings were beginning to overwhelm her, feelings that were still scrambled from the previous night, feelings that were steadily rising up after falling asleep with Jaina that morning. She pushed back the covers and rose from the bed, saying, “I’m going to make some more deliveries. I’m relieved you’re well, seems what we’ve learned has held true, and those close to magic can recover quickly and be relatively resistant to the more worrying aspects of the illness.”

She thought she heard a soft gasp and she felt a bit guilty for cutting the conversation short, but she was not certain what else to say while she was still feeling the way she was.

“I slept for a little while in Anya’s room,” Jaina shared suddenly, as the flush in her cheeks and ears crept down to her neck, “with your rangers sandwiching me in the middle of the bed. I was very comfortable.”

Jaina clearly wanted to keep talking to her, but Sylvanas just nodded. Once again, she was grateful to her rangers, but she also felt jealousy rising up within her. She thought back to the card game, how she wanted to be the one making Jaina feel good, making her feel happy. She bit her cheek again, struggling between wanting to stay and wanting to excuse herself before Jaina shared any more events that would clutch at her heart and make her feel a way she was afraid to let herself feel.

“When I woke up, we talked for a while.” Jaina’s voice was soft and reflective, her eyes almost seeming as though they were beginning to brim with tears. Sylvanas decided that it had to be a trick of the light. “They talked about you.” She smiled, but Sylvanas saw nervousness in it. “They talked about you a lot, actually…”

Sylvanas felt like a passive participant in their conversation. She did not know what to say, did not know how to process how she felt, did not know how to reconcile her feelings with what Jaina was sharing with her. She did not know what any of it meant, or could mean, and she found that immensely frustrating. She swallowed down her fear of the unknown and burst out, “I shudder to think what they said about me.” She said it harshly, but she had meant it to be teasing. She was about to awkwardly amend her statement when Jaina spoke.

“They told me things I already knew, and some I didn’t. They talked about how much you care about your people, how you want to do right by them, how you want them to feel comfortable with who they are, how you want them to be happy.”

Sylvanas looked up swiftly at the sound of Jaina’s voice cracking a little.

“They told me that you put your people and their survival above all else, above your own existence… above your own… happiness.”

Sylvanas looked down, emotion tugging at her throat. Gruffly, she said, “The Forsaken’s survival is paramount.”

“I understand,” Jaina whispered, “I would do anything to protect my people as well, to see them safe and happy.” It seemed to Sylvanas that Jaina wanted to say more, to add a "but" and perhaps suggest that their own happiness was important as well, but she said nothing, and neither did Sylvanas.

Their spoken words hung in the air and neither of them said anything more for a while. What was there to say? They were both selfless people who put the needs and wants and desires of others above their own, and that was as it should be, Sylvanas thought. Their happiness could wait, the well-being of everyone else was far more vital.

“Ah, I also had some blood drawn,” Jaina said finally, mercifully changing the subject as Sylvanas sighed in relief, “so that it can be studied. Master Faranell was awfully excited about it. He said it should help with creating a cure.”

“I imagine it will,” Sylvanas said, and it felt as though at least a couple bits of weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Jaina being well again and what was sure to be more progress made on the cure were easily two of the best pieces of news she could have hoped to learn.

And yet, she was conflicted. Her feelings, especially after what Jaina had shared with her, were still swimming around rather fiercely and she tried to catch them, tried to put them all together in a neat little net so she could study and make sense of them. Frustrated, she instead shook her head to clear it, then fixed the blankets and turned to leave. Her hand was nearly on the doorknob when she heard a quiet whooshing sound and felt herself pressed against the door. She was about to speak when Jaina pressed a finger to her lips. Sylvanas shivered at their closeness, shivered at how wonderful Jaina smelled, inhaling the soft floral fragrance mixed with fruit that she had smelled before, when she cut Jaina’s hair. It was more intoxicating than any drink Sylvanas had ever had or would ever have.

She fought the pleasant feelings beginning to surface again, fought the sudden, intense urge to kiss the finger still pressed to her lips.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Jaina began quietly, “I was... afraid of how I felt. I keep thinking about the future and what will happen when this is all over.”

Sylvanas gaped at her, unable to respond, unable to process much beyond how red and plush and thoroughly kissable Jaina’s lips looked as she spoke.

“Talking with your rangers got me thinking, got me realizing that maybe it’s okay to put ourselves first for once. Maybe it's okay to let ourselves be happy and push aside everyone else for a little while.”

Sylvanas could only nod mutely, unable to even attempt to respond as Jaina continued to vocalize every concern Sylvanas had had, every worry and every fear, every emotion that had kept her from acting on how she felt. The fact that they had both been on the same wavelength almost since the moment they had laid eyes on one another the day Sylvanas arrived shook her deeply.

“Honestly,” Jaina said, sounding slightly out of breath from talking so much and so quickly, “I don’t care. I just don’t. All I can think about, whenever we’re in the same room, is how much I want to kiss you.”

Sylvanas felt a tiny smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she watched Jaina try to catch her breath, watched as the flush in her freckled cheeks deepened. She did not pull away when Jaina stepped closer, pressing against her while slipping warm hands into her hair and even warmer lips to hers. She felt a rather pleasant tingle all over as she wrapped Jaina in her arms, finally throwing caution to the wind as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss with equal fervor. Her hands wandered a bit, stroking Jaina’s shoulders and back through the robe, then settling on full hips that she pulled closer towards her, met with a soft gasp of pleasure against her lips.

She felt giddy, felt emotions she had not felt in years, emotions she had not allowed herself to feel. It was wonderful and freeing and Sylvanas realized she could get used to feeling this way and she kissed Jaina deeply and fully, their tongues mingling. She let Jaina begin walking them over to the bed, the two of them nearly tripping over the other’s feet as they broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together, laughing softly.

Jaina’s voice was gentle as she ran her fingers over Sylvanas’ arms. “Tides, I’ve been wanting to do this for _weeks_...”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” A lopsided smile twisted Sylvanas’ lips as she leaned forward to kiss Jaina’s neck. She knew damn well why, they had quite literally just discussed it. Still, she could not resist the light, silly feeling that washed over her as she asked the question anyway.

Jaina pulled away, her hands reaching up to cup Sylvanas’ face, comically squeezing her cheeks. She tilted her head. “Why didn’t _you_?”

“...Fair point,” Sylvanas mumbled, as Jaina grinned. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow and smirked, taking Jaina’s face in her hands and kissing her again.

Sylvanas pushed Jaina onto the bed once they had reached it, quickly slipping out of her tunic and trousers and tossing them unceremoniously on the floor. She climbed into bed, settling in comfortably atop Jaina, beginning to kiss and touch her, moaning quietly as Jaina soothingly stroked her face and hair.

Sylvanas, through her haze of desire, remembered that she had not been with anyone living in some time. She had nearly forgotten what it was like to hear soft breaths, to feel a pounding pulse under her roaming hands and lips. She paused briefly, lips pressed to the mage’s neck, the pulse in question fluttering rapidly under heated skin. She lifted her head and looked into glittering eyes, closing her own as Jaina pressed a palm to her face and kissed her forehead.

“We can go slow,” Jaina whispered, stroking her cheek. Chuckling, she said, “It’s not as if we have anywhere to be.”

Sylvanas smiled and they kissed, long and deep, relaxed and tender. She was about to open Jaina’s robe when a series of knocks startled them both.

“Dark Lady?” Velonara’s somewhat muffled but frantic voice carried all the way from Sylvanas’ door into Jaina’s room. “Dark Lady, your presence is required urgently!”

Jaina gasped softly as Sylvanas sat up on her knees. The mage sat up as well, her robe falling open a little. The two exchanged looks as another series of knocks startled them once more, this time coming from outside Jaina’s door.

“Lady Proudmoore? King Wrynn is requesting you at once!”

“Okay, Pained, thank you.”

Sylvanas watched as Jaina hung her head, her hand over her face, groaning quietly. She reached both hands to Jaina’s robe, closing it back up as they shared wistful looks.

“What do you think’s happening?” Jaina asked softly, chewing her lower lip.

“I don’t know, but the urgency with which we’re being summoned is awfully worrying.”

Sylvanas leaned forward and kissed Jaina’s forehead, standing and gathering her clothes. Jaina stood as well, cupping her face in gentle hands, bringing her close for a brief kiss.

“Whenever we get back,” Jaina husked, “I want to have my way with you.”

Sylvanas pressed a gentle kiss against her mouth, relishing the soft sigh that escaped. “I insist on having you first.”

“A reasonable request,” Jaina allowed, “and one I’ll take under advisement.”

There was a twinkle in Jaina’s eye, one that made it clear she was more than fine with succumbing to Sylvanas. Stealing a last kiss, Sylvanas quietly opened the door that connected their rooms and slipped back into her own.

“Give me a few moments, Vel,” she called, tossing her clothes on the bed and gathering her armor.

Once she was dressed, she slung her bow over her back and opened the door, greeted by a Velonara who looked uncharacteristically shaken. Sylvanas reached up a hand to lightly touch her ranger’s face.

“What’s going on?” she prodded gently.

Velonara shook her head, looking down. Sylvanas ducked her head, trying to meet Velonara’s eyes. She saw fear and anger in them and she stood up straight, moving her hand to Velonara’s shoulder and squeezing softly.

“Come on,” she whispered. Velonara nodded and turned, walking ahead of Sylvanas. Next to her, Sylvanas saw a now-dressed Jaina with her face mask in place emerge from her room. They exchanged serious, slightly fearful looks, then started walking towards where they had met up weeks earlier.

Sylvanas looked upwards as they walked the grounds, frowning at the deep gray sky and heavy clouds that looked as though they wished to weep openly upon Theramore. She grimaced and kept walking. It was not long before they reached Garrosh, Wrynn, Faranell, Pained, and others, finding the leader of the Horde and the leader of the Alliance locked in a heated argument. She and Jaina exchanged looks once more, both looking deeply uncomfortable. They nodded imperceptibly at one another, then turned to face Garrosh and Wrynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned to have this whole story posted in a day, but in rereading and editing it, I realized I wanted to add some things, so I've been doing that the past couple of weeks. I currently have three more chapters left, but there is a small chance that could change depending on how much more I add.
> 
> We'll see! Hopefully this continues to be a fun little fic. Thanks for the feedback so far, y'all are great. <333


	5. "Gladly"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to get some Plot in here in between all the Sylvaina goodness and the dark ranger silliness!

“I _KNEW_ THIS WOULD HAPPEN!” roared Wrynn. “That wretched banshee’s Forsaken _had_ to have incited this attack! There is no other explanation!”

Sylvanas stiffened at the accusation, avoiding Jaina’s gaze, a gaze she could feel burning into her.

“Sylvanas’ Forsaken would _not_ jeopardize their standing within my Horde! _Your_ people were against these deliveries FROM THE START!”

Before Sylvanas could defend herself or her people, before she could put herself between the two men who were nearly about to come to blows, Jaina intervened, blinking between both leaders, her voice booming off the walls, “STOP THIS AT ONCE!”

The yelling ceased and Garrosh and Wrynn stood down, both panting behind their face masks. They backed away when Jaina pressed gloved hands to their shoulders and forced them apart. Sylvanas moved to stand near Jaina, the two exchanging uneasy looks.

“All right,” Jaina began, catching her breath, “please _calmly_ explain what happened.”

“There was an attack,” Wrynn said, “against my people.”

Garrosh growled, clenching a fist. “An attack _provoked_ by your people.”

“They were defending themselves!” Wrynn clenched a fist as well.

“Against what? Killer sacks of potatoes and rice?” Garrosh howled.

“My people were sent word not to attack! Clearly yours did not heed their own leader’s warning!”

Sylvanas fumed silently. She did not want to interject when she did not have all the relevant information, but she could not stand idly by while her Forsaken were attacked and disparaged.

“If you will both stop this,” she interjected as evenly as she could, “I want answers. My people were given express orders to deliver supplies and return swiftly, and I find it very difficult to believe they would ignore those instructions.”

Garrosh gave a satisfied grunt while Wrynn grumbled under his breath.

“Stormwind has been under lockdown,” gritted Wrynn, “and a couple dozen of your people arrived with deliveries, crates that were filled with weapons, _not_ supplies. They attacked the families when they reached each residence and shop.”

Sylvanas squinted and spoke again, still attempting to keep her voice even. “I don’t understand. All of the other deliveries have gone off without a hitch, why would something happen now?”

“Perhaps because your monstrosities are _unstable_ and—“

“Hey!” Jaina cried as Sylvanas considered the potential consequences of backhanding Wrynn into the following week. “This is uncalled for, Varian,” Jaina hissed. “Where is everyone involved? How many were injured? How many casualties?”

“No casualties,” Wrynn admitted, as Sylvanas and Jaina shared a look, “and only a few minor injuries. The instigators are being held in the Stockades.”

“Everyone’s alive?” Garrosh huffed. “What was the point of this meeting, then?”

Sylvanas regarded him sharply, noting that Jaina was staring daggers at him, her fists clenched and shaking at her sides. She did not blame her.

“With respect, Warchief, we still need to investigate and discover what happened and why,” Sylvanas said, hoping to get through to him. She managed to draw out the slightest of reluctant nods.

“Let’s head out,” Jaina said firmly, “let’s go to Stormwind directly and see if we can get some answers.”

Garrosh grunted, fixing Jaina with a look that Sylvanas could not quite read. She did not trust him to be objective.

“We can’t send an entire army to Stormwind,” Sylvanas said reasonably, “Lady Proudmoore and I will make our way there. We’ll investigate and return.”

Garrosh growled and Wrynn scoffed, “They’re _your_ people. You’ll hardly be impartial.”

“Lady Proudmoore will be. I’ll be there to talk so they feel comfortable sharing what happened.”

“They’ll lie,” Wrynn insisted. Sylvanas’ lips formed a thin line and she clenched her hands into fists behind her back.

“No, they won’t,” Jaina cut in, before Sylvanas could respond. Her tone was sharp and direct and Sylvanas could tell that the mage's patience was wearing rather thin, if any still remained. “If they see that we’re willing to listen and understand, they’ll tell us the truth. As Lady Windrunner said, the other deliveries have had no issues, it doesn’t make sense for there to be any now. There has to be some sort of misunderstanding and we’re going to find out what it is.”

Sylvanas just nodded, eager to leave before the anger simmering under the surface could truly manifest itself. She was easily more irritated than Jaina and, judging by how Jaina was speaking, that was quite the feat. At the present moment, she could not be certain she would not do or say something she would regret, something that may jeopardize every good thing that had already been done, as well as the good things that had yet to be done.

“I’ll meet you at the dock,” she muttered, turning and walking away.

She heard rumblings from Wrynn behind her and she closed her eyes for a moment, irritated and upset, two emotions she utterly loathed. Her boots clicked loudly on the stone as she exited the building and she cursed under her breath upon seeing it had begun to rain. She walked quickly to the dock, choosing a small boat and climbing in. She made herself as comfortable as possible, absently running her fingers along one of the oars in an attempt to calm herself. It did not work and she only found herself more on edge. She pulled her hand back, resting it on her thigh. Her ears perked up at the sound of slippers padding along the dock and she felt herself stiffen. She was spending time with Jaina, but not in the way either of them wished.

Jaina climbed into the boat without a word and sat across from her. Almost instantly, the boat began to move and Sylvanas glanced behind her, seeing a pair of water elementals speeding the boat along the water. She turned back, then looked out into the distance to her left, lost in thought.

Jaina said nothing, but Sylvanas knew the mage was uneasy, could feel frustration coming off her in waves. She only hoped the woman was not afraid of her.

She watched clouds in the distance, watched lightning strike through them as rain continued to fall. She shook her head, sending droplets flying everywhere from her pulled-up hood. She did not realize that she had clenched her fist tightly over her thigh until she felt Jaina gently opening her hand. She allowed her fingers to relax and flex, sighing quietly when Jaina stood and took a seat next to her. She closed her eyes when Jaina grasped her hand and leaned on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” was all Jaina said, her voice quiet and still carrying some of the obvious irritation from the brief meeting.

Sylvanas licked her lips and turned towards Jaina, kissing her forehead. Jaina squeezed her hand in response. They were silent for a while, the only sounds being the rain, the waves, and Jaina’s soft, measured breaths.

“I could have cast a portal,” Jaina murmured after some time had passed, her tone soft, “but it would have drained so much of my mana that I would have been rather weak when we arrived, and my reserves are already a bit low.”

Sylvanas kissed her forehead again. Smiling gently, she whispered, “You would have also robbed me of your company and a chance to calm myself before we arrive.”

Jaina squeezed her hand once more, then used her fingers to trace patterns on her palm. She shivered at how tender the touch was.

“That is true,” Jaina agreed with a chuckle, “and... I’m glad you enjoy my company. I enjoy yours as well.”

Sylvanas watched as Jaina lifted her head and turned to her with glittering blue eyes. She closed her own as Jaina leaned in and their lips met in a gentle kiss. They drew back after a few moments, somewhat shy smiles on their faces. Sylvanas slipped an arm around Jaina as the mage leaned closer, fitting perfectly into Sylvanas’ arms just as she had when she had been sick.

Feeling some of her own distress and irritation melt away, Sylvanas held fast to Jaina the rest of the journey.

***

It was dark and still very wet when they finally arrived in Stormwind. Jaina dismissed her elementals and Sylvanas climbed out first, extending a hand. Jaina accepted it with a kind smile and Sylvanas helped her exit the boat.

Together, they made their way inside the city, Jaina giving quick nods to guards who looked upon Sylvanas with critical and cautious eyes as they passed. Sylvanas did her best to play the part of Jaina’s guest, choosing not to engage unless directly spoken to, wanting the visit to go as smoothly as possible.

The pair continued wandering through the quarters until they arrived at the Stockades, greeted by a rather impressive number of guards, none of whom was wearing a mask. Sylvanas stiffened, her jaw tensing and her eyes raking over each guard, taking in their cold expressions, how they clearly believed that her Forsaken—and, most likely, her—were threats to their very existence.

Sylvanas bit her cheek. If these guards had done anything to harm her people before the entire story was revealed, they may very well be correct to fear for their lives.

There were also a number of people around, practicing proper distancing and all wearing masks. They had taken cover under several nearby awnings. Sylvanas assumed they were the citizens involved in the alleged attack. She noted that they looked rather shaken and afraid, and a sinking feeling began to fill her. She worried that something sinister had occurred, even though it made no sense, even though the other deliveries had gone well. She chewed hard on her lip, trying to calm her racing mind. She was partially successful, managing to mostly convince herself that Jaina was likely correct about there having been a misunderstanding. Still though, a small shred of doubt lingered within her. She looked towards Jaina as the mage approached the guards.

“Greetings,” said Jaina, and Sylvanas noted that her voice was raised slightly. She imagined it was to be heard over the whipping wind and the heavy downpour, but given how clearly upset she had been when they were still in Theramore, Sylvanas decided it could easily be anger and impatience talking. She noticed several of the guards wince almost imperceptibly, then saw that Jaina had softened, a friendly look in her eyes.

“Greetings,” one of the guards replied in an almost dismissive tone, a tall—almost bald—man with a thick neck and a belly that nearly bulged out of his armor.

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes, once again fixated on the fact that none of the guards were wearing face masks and they were all standing too close to be safe. She bristled and scowled and broke her own rule of staying silent, saying—in as even a voice as she could manage—“Forgive me, perhaps I’ve missed a recent development, but I’m rather curious as to why none of you are wearing masks and all of you are standing much too close to one another.”

Every guard turned to stare at her, and the one with the massive neck and stomach huffed and said, “We don’t need them. The disease hasn’t reached the city. It’s safe.”

“Is it?” Sylvanas questioned, her ire steadily building. “Do you understand that the masks are not only for your protection, but also for others? And that maybe the reason the city has stayed safe is because everyone else is following the guidelines set in place by your King?” She gestured around to the citizens she had spotted just a couple of minutes earlier, all of whom were following appropriate procedure.

One guard dug into a pack and slipped on his mask with shaky hands and a nervous look. Several others followed suit and soon, the only holdout was the outspoken loudmouth who grumbled under his breath.

“Go on,” Sylvanas said, waving her hand in his direction, her eyes burning into his, “put on your mask and maybe Lady Proudmoore and I will keep your blatant disregard of the rules from your King.”

He huffed again and shook his head in obvious annoyance as he rooted around in his pack, produced his face mask, and carelessly put it on. “There. Happy? Go talk to your bony buddies and then get out of our city.”

“ _Gladly_ ,” Sylvanas said between gritted teeth. She turned to Jaina, seeing the woman bristling at the guard. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” she replied stiffly, still staring him down.

Together, both women walked into the Stockades and were led to a large cell with roughly a couple dozen Forsaken. The men and women stood up from creaky benches as Sylvanas approached, rushing to the door and grasping the bars tightly. Their expressions were primarily fearful, but Sylvanas noted a small bit of relief in their eyes now that she was with them, and pride and appreciation of their loyalty filled her.

“How are they treating you?” she asked gently, grasping the bars herself.

“We’re all right, Dark Lady,” said one woman with an empty eye socket and multiple missing teeth. She wore a thin tunic and trousers that were ripped from an obvious scuffle. She looked like someone who would not harm even the peskiest insect, let alone a person. Sylvanas gripped the bars tighter.

“What happened?” Sylvanas asked, and she chewed on the inside of her cheek, her voice trembling slightly.

Jaina stepped close, tugging down her hood and letting her wet hair slap her shoulders, an action that Sylvanas witnessed and found oddly calming. She turned back to her Forsaken, noting that they were all looking at Jaina with curious but kind eyes, and she let out a very soft, nearly imperceptible, sigh of relief.

“We just want to know why this delivery went south when the others went off without a hitch,” Jaina said reassuringly. “What can you tell us?”

Sylvanas’ eyes darted to each of her Forsaken, all looking harmless in their torn clothes, their eyes and expressions a touch bewildered now that Jaina had spoken. “Lady Proudmoore is trustworthy,” she whispered, “just tell us the truth.”

"Start slow," Jaina prompted gently, pulling down her mask, "what's your name?"

The first woman looked rather nervously between Sylvanas and Jaina. Sylvanas gave her a reassuring nod. With a deep sigh, she leaned against the bars and said in a somewhat scratchy voice, "Marilyn. My name is Marilyn."

***

“Well,” Jaina began, as she and Sylvanas made their way out of the Stockades after spending some time speaking with the detained Forsaken, “at least we have their side of the story now.” She shook her head, running a hand through her wet, matted hair as she tugged up her hood and reapplied her mask. "Sounds like a mess, from what they shared. I wonder if this could have all been avoided. I suppose we'll find out soon."

Sylvanas nodded solemnly. There was still the Stormwind citizens’ story to hear and she dreaded it. Still, she hoped that the matter could be sorted and put to rest, hoped that everything could be resolved so she and Jaina could return to Theramore with good news. Assuming her Forsaken were telling the truth, and—given their frightened and earnest faces—she had no reason to believe they would lie, it seemed Jaina had been right to assume that what had happened had been a misunderstanding. Now, they just needed to talk with the Stormwind residents involved and see how their version of events compared. She hoped for the best, but she feared their accounts may incriminate her people, even if they meant well.

Once outside, they walked past the guards, all of them still wearing their face masks and now, standing a few feet apart. Sylvanas felt a small tinge of pride at the small victory. She began to make her way over to a kind-looking couple, shivering in the cold rain despite being tucked under an awning wearing heavy cloaks. Before she could reach them, a young child hiding behind their legs burst forward and ran past her. She spun around, confused, and watched as he threw his arms around Jaina’s legs, clutching her tightly. She turned back to the boy’s parents and they all shared utterly puzzled looks.

She snapped her gaze back to Jaina, finding her kneeling down and tugging the hood of the boy’s bright blue cloak over his head to protect him from the rain. She watched as Jaina gave his shoulder a friendly pat, her soft blue eyes crinkling warmly at him.

“Are you all right, little one?” Jaina asked kindly.

The boy nodded vigorously at first, then stopped and began shaking his head. Sylvanas saw Jaina’s brow furrow deeply. “I know what happened,” he whispered, his voice a bit muffled behind his face mask, but sounding decidedly sheepish to Sylvanas' ears.

Jaina patted his shoulder once more. “That’s good,” she said encouragingly, “could you tell me?”

The boy nodded and whispered once more, but his voice was too quiet for Sylvanas to hear. She caught Jaina’s eye, trying to read the look on her face. She seemed to be trying to convey that there had been a significant misunderstanding and Sylvanas felt relief wash over her. Apparently finished revealing his secret, the boy took off back to his parents, once again hiding behind them. Jaina stood and walked over to Sylvanas, folding her arms across her chest and sighing deeply.

“Well,” Jaina began, as she had just a few minutes before, “that explains everything.”

“Yeah?” Sylvanas asked, meeting her gaze. She noted that Jaina sounded tired and very much done with the entire situation.

Jaina nodded and sighed deeply, pressing a gentle, comforting hand to the small of Sylvanas’ back, making her shiver. “Let’s get everyone together, and we’ll get it all out in the open.”

***

A short time later, the Forsaken had been freed and had boarded their boats, heading back to Theramore. The situation had been peacefully explained and resolved and Sylvanas and Jaina had bid everyone farewell and were back in their own boat, Jaina’s water elementals speeding them back to Theramore.

Sylvanas noticed almost immediately that Jaina’s mood had darkened, in addition to her just seeming exhausted. She had been in seemingly good spirits for a fair amount of their Stormwind excursion, pleasantly speaking to the group of Forsaken and the young boy, amongst others. Now, however, she appeared on edge and irritated as she had been while they were in Theramore and then traveling to Stormwind. Sylvanas did not press the matter, choosing instead to simply sit next to her, providing a shoulder to lean on, a gesture to which Jaina had been receptive, napping lightly until they returned to the isle.

The trip back seemed much shorter, something for which Sylvanas was deeply grateful. They exited the boat once they docked, Jaina dismissing her elementals with a rather sharp wave of her hand. The pair quickly made their way back to Wrynn and Garrosh, Sylvanas’ cloak and Jaina’s... everything, really, soaking wet from the continued downpour. She almost looked a fright. Her hood had refused to stay up in the wind and her golden hair was dark and matted and a bit wild from the rain and wind. Her clothes clung to her skin and she shivered deeply as she walked. Sylvanas knew Jaina had a spell to dry herself off, but given their findings in Stormwind, given how quiet she had been on the trip back, she was positive Jaina did not care about anything other than sharing the news of what had happened.

“There was no attack,” Jaina burst out when they reached the leaders, “a child saw a group of Forsaken approaching his family’s house and thought he saw someone brandishing a weapon from a box of supplies. It was a crowbar, used only to open boxes. The child told his parents what he saw and they left through a backdoor to spread the word. Several families banded together to beat the Forsaken and force them away, while city guards were alerted and had the Forsaken arrested. It was a monumental misunderstanding and no one was at fault here. Tensions are running high for everyone and once the child explained what had happened, he and his parents, along with the other families, realized they had made a mistake. The Forsaken were freed and given some tokens of appreciation by the boy’s family and received apologies from everyone. When we left, there were nothing but smiles on everyone’s faces.”

She finally took a breath and Sylvanas noted the tremor in her voice and tears in the corners of her eyes.

“The Alliance were able to recognize their mistake and the Horde understood and forgave. Both sides showed what it means to respect one another.” Sylvanas watched as Jaina’s expression hardened and she fixed Wrynn and Garrosh with icy glares, even as her voice wavered. “They figured out how to be civil, how to be _kind_. I don’t think I’d be asking too much for the two of you to do the same. I’m going to bed. I don’t want to hear any more about this. Good night.”

Jaina turned and walked off, her wet slippers slapping the stone. Sylvanas folded her arms comfortably behind her back, looking calmly between Wrynn and Garrosh as the two men processed the information.

Once Jaina was out of earshot, Wrynn spoke up. “Anything to add, banshee?”

Sylvanas regarded him cooly and shook her head. “No, King Wrynn. Lady Proudmoore’s account is accurate and can be verified by any number of the guards, my people, and your people present during the incident.”

Wrynn eyed her a bit suspiciously, his shoulders broad and proud, but more than a little tense. He exchanged a look with Garrosh and Sylvanas thought she saw a grudging respect and understanding pass between them and she briefly felt as if she could be knocked over by a hawkstrider feather.

Both men turned to her and nodded and she returned it, then spun on her heel and walked to her room. Her eyes lingered on Jaina’s door and she sighed gently, then placed her hand on her own doorknob. She was about to turn it when she heard the door to her right open, revealing Velonara still looking a bit frazzled.

“We heard what Jaina said,” she murmured. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and added, “What a relief.”

Sylvanas just nodded and opened her door as Velonara gently touched her face, then disappeared back into Anya’s room. Sylvanas looked at the closed door for a moment, then entered her own room, silently shutting the door behind her. She hung up her sodden cloak in the bathroom to dry, then slipped out of her armor, placing it on its stand. Clad in her underwear, she returned to the bathroom to towel off any residual wetness then slipped into her robe. When she came back out, she heard a knock and it took her a moment to realize it was coming from the door connecting her room with Jaina’s.

Flashes of their brief time together before they were interrupted flew through her mind and she shivered, wanting to pick up where they left off, but afraid that Jaina may not be remotely interested after their investigation in Stormwind.

There was another knock and Sylvanas moved slowly to the door, placing a somewhat unsteady hand on the knob. With a gulp, she cautiously opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left. Next one is basically done, save me adding a few little details here and there, but the final chapter needs some more work to make sure everything wraps up how I want it. Thanks for following along so far and thanks for your comments!


	6. "I Think I Just Want You to Be Gentle Tonight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you were wondering when that explicit rating would kick in...

Jaina stood before her, dressed in a lavender blouse and gray trousers, her hair dry and brushed, almost bouncing on her shoulders. Her eyes were sparkling, but she was biting her lip as she looked up at Sylvanas, the action betraying her nervousness and uncertainty.

Sylvanas swallowed hard and reached out a hand, gasping softly when Jaina took it and linked their fingers together.

“Can we...?” Jaina began, then trailed off almost immediately.

"...Talk?" Sylvanas finished helpfully, or so she thought.

Jaina shook her head. "No," she said, and her voice was just a touch harsh, just a touch irritated, and Sylvanas understood, "I've done enough talking. I want to go back to what we were doing. I want to pick up where we left off." Sylvanas caught the look in her eye, the look that said Jaina did not just want Sylvanas, she _needed_ Sylvanas, and it shook her deeply and fully.

Sylvanas managed to nod her agreement and swept Jaina into her arms, kissing her gently. Still, she found herself worried. “Are you all right?” she whispered against her lips when they separated.

Jaina slid her arms around Sylvanas’ neck, pressing against her. “Yes. Tides, yes. And I need this, I need _you_.”

She said the last three words whisper-soft and Sylvanas almost did not hear them. She pulled Jaina into her room, closing the door with her foot. She wrapped her arms around Jaina again and held her close, kissing her sweetly, but with a definite urgency. Jaina pushed her back just a little and Sylvanas searched her eyes in surprise.

“Slow,” she murmured, then added firmly, “we’re not getting interrupted again.” As if to punctuate that statement, Jaina cast some sort of ward on the door, then closed her eyes and concentrated, moving her arms in a slow circle. The walls took on a faint, shimmering glow. "There." She nodded towards the door, "No one is getting in," then to the walls, "and no one will be able to hear us."

Sylvanas gulped at the rather wicked smirk that crossed Jaina's lips, then returned it as she led her to the bed. When they reached it, Jaina slid her arms around Sylvanas’ neck again, fingers threading through her hair and running along the length of her ears. Sylvanas claimed her lips in a burning kiss, shivering at the way Jaina was touching her, at the way her fingertips tenderly stroked her ears. She kissed her deeply, relishing the soft moan that spilled from Jaina’s lips.

Jaina pulled back first, panting as Sylvanas leaned forward to press her lips against her neck. Sylvanas saw Jaina reach for the covers, tugging them back, and she pulled away just long enough for Jaina to climb in and get settled on her back. Sylvanas joined her, laying on top, her hands cupping Jaina’s face as they resumed kissing, then venturing down her arms and over her stomach, feather-light touches that made Jaina’s breathing gradually become more uneven.

“You’re so gentle,” Jaina breathed, her fingers sifting through Sylvanas’ hair.

Sylvanas smirked against Jaina’s neck, pausing her languid kisses. The mage’s pulse was steadily increasing and Sylvanas could feel her body positively vibrating in anticipation. Pressing another soft kiss to flushed skin, just grazing Jaina’s neck with her fangs, Sylvanas pushed her luck a little and whispered, “I can be rough...”

Jaina trembled beneath her, fingers shaking as the mage brought them to her neck, stroking her with such care and kindness that Sylvanas shook, too.

“No,” she managed, tugging Sylvanas closer, her fingers once again caressing a long, very sensitive ear. Sylvanas could barely focus. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Jaina’s shoulder, shuddering at the gasp she drew from the mage’s lips. “No,” Jaina said again, her voice impossibly soft, “I think I just want you to be gentle tonight.”

It did not escape Sylvanas that the way Jaina phrased her statement implied there would be more nights between them, and she decided she would press the matter, suddenly finding herself wanting reassurance that she was not, somehow, reading everything wrong.

“‘Tonight’?” she asked quietly, looking up and relaxing on her forearms, her eyes meeting Jaina’s.

Jaina seemed to search her eyes for a moment and Sylvanas caught the small, shy gasp she took before she answered. “Yes. ‘Tonight.’”

Sylvanas pushed herself forward enough to lay a kiss on Jaina’s jaw, feeling a pleasant tingling sensation coursing through her body. A smile pulled at her mouth and she pressed her lips to Jaina’s in an emotional, reassuring kiss that made Jaina hold her tighter, made their bodies fit so closely together that Sylvanas felt like they were one person. Sylvanas pulled back first, caressing Jaina’s cheek as the mage recovered, a soft whimper leaving her. Everything felt tender and intimate, a sharp contrast from some of their interactions with Sylvanas’ rangers, where multiple conversations were sexually charged and overtly suggestive. Not that Sylvanas minded seeing Jaina be so at ease, but there was something more here, something that Sylvanas craved, something that she thought Jaina enjoyed as well, if the way the mage held her was any indication.

They were quiet for a short while, reflective and relaxed as they kissed, then Jaina pushed at Sylvanas’ robe. Sylvanas shrugged out of it as Jaina helped, then resumed her kisses and ever so gentle nips along Jaina’s throat. Each kiss brought out an almost imperceptible moan, each nip brought out a gasp and, surprisingly, sharp nails in her back, now free of the robe.

She was being gentle, but Jaina was not. Sylvanas smiled briefly against soft, tender skin, before giving Jaina another exploratory nibble. She drew forth the usual gasp, but it quickly fell into a moan as Jaina held her closer, whispering faintly. Sylvanas heard her name, a couple of quiet curses, and an imploring phrase that she responded to with roaming hands that settled on shaky hips. She began to move down when Jaina briefly pulled her back up, making their lips meet in a searing kiss that would have taken Sylvanas’ breath away if she could still draw air into her lungs. Jaina drew back first and Sylvanas took in her expression, took in the desire written all over her face. She was breathless and clearly wanting, her hips moving subtly against Sylvanas’ in a steady, rhythmic motion.

“Do you still want me to be gentle?” Sylvanas asked, twirling a lock of Jaina’s hair around her finger. “Do you still think we should go slow?”

Jaina pushed herself up onto her elbows, her blue eyes shining. “I do,” she murmured, then smiled a tad nervously. “You can ignore my impatience, I’ve just… not been with anyone in a while.” At Sylvanas’ stolen kiss, she flushed deeply and added, “I’m... a little needy, especially tonight, but I can wait. I’m not in any hurry for this to end.”

Her eyes glittered as she softened further into a warm, almost shy smile that Sylvanas returned. Sylvanas was also in no rush. She was relaxed and comfortable in Jaina’s arms, thoroughly enjoying the warmth of the mage’s body, the warmth of her smile, the warmth of her words. She found herself surprisingly devoid of any negative thoughts or feelings about what lay ahead, instead existing solely in the moment, solely in the night, solely in the wondrous experience that was only just beginning. She watched as Jaina settled back down, soft hands in her hair again, tender fingertips running along her ears. She watched as Jaina’s eyes drifted to a close, watched her take a deep, steadying breath, watched her nibble her lip in anticipation.

Sylvanas decided that if the world wished to end at this exact moment in time, taking her and Jaina with it, she would not be upset. If the last thing she saw was a beautiful woman whose expression revealed her desire for Sylvanas and no other, Sylvanas would be perfectly content with that.

Pressing one more kiss to Jaina’s neck, Sylvanas moved down, undoing the buttons on Jaina’s blouse one by one, her mouth chasing swathes of milky skin revealed by each undone button. Jaina began making soft sounds of want, sounds that rumbled in her throat, as Sylvanas explored. The blouse finally open, Sylvanas lazily tugged at each side of it, revealing a purple bra. She looked up, finding Jaina’s eyes still closed. She felt tremors beneath her, heard quiet whimpers escape plush lips. She could not suppress her smile as she gave in to Jaina’s and her own desires, dropping open kisses across Jaina’s chest. She added fang when she felt encouraging hands in her hair, heard her name in a whisper that fell into a deep, clearly satisfied moan. She bit at the front enclosure of Jaina’s bra, a moan of delight leaving her lips when Jaina gasped as it opened. She hungrily closed her mouth over a breast, taking the nipple between her teeth and giving it a tender bite that made Jaina’s hand tighten in her hair, made relaxed hips suddenly buck against her own.

“Tides...”

Sylvanas released her hold, swirling her tongue around instead, flicking the tender bud back and forth, bringing out soft whimpers and cries. She focused her attention on Jaina’s other breast, repeating her actions to the same effect as she soothed and rubbed the first with her fingers. She eventually moved down once more, her tongue licking a path down smooth skin, until she arrived at Jaina’s trousers. She unbuttoned them so slowly that Jaina lifted and rolled her hips as quiet, yearning sounds spilled from her lips.

“Would you still like me to ignore your impatience?” Sylvanas purred, kissing a small patch of skin as she tugged lightly at Jaina’s panties.

“Y-yes...” came the somewhat weak reply.

Sylvanas grinned against her pelvis and dragged her fangs over soft skin, Jaina’s hands tightening in her hair. At Jaina’s almost pleading whimper, Sylvanas opened the last button and sat up to pull off her trousers. She stayed comfortably on her knees, her eyes half-lidded as she gazed upon Jaina, at the soft curves and lines of her body, at the way she shivered, at the way her stomach flexed under a roaming hand, hinting at slight muscles underneath.

She was beautiful, in so many ways.

Sylvanas carefully slid her fingers under the waistband of Jaina’s panties, huffing a gentle laugh when Jaina eagerly slipped out of them, tossing them, along with her blouse and bra, on the floor and relaxing back on the bed, a shuddering breath escaping her.

“What?” Jaina huffed, sounding slightly breathless.

“Oh, _nothing_...” Sylvanas wiggled an eyebrow at her as she blushed fiercely.

“I might be a bit too impatient for my own good,” Jaina admitted, sitting up and leaning back on her elbows once more. Sylvanas’ ears perked up at that. “I still want you to be gentle, however.”

Sylvanas nodded again and finally looked down, running her fingertips over one of Jaina’s hipbones, looking back up when Jaina inhaled sharply and squirmed under her hand. Raising an eyebrow, Sylvanas let a slow smirk cross her face as Jaina chewed on her lip. “Are you _ticklish_ , Lady Proudmoore?”

Jaina sucked in another breath as Sylvanas ran her fingers along the same spot. “A little...”

Sylvanas replaced her fingers with her mouth, pausing briefly when Jaina’s hands immediately went to her hair. She placed tender kisses along one hipbone, pressing a hand to Jaina’s quivering stomach to help keep her still.

There was a soft giggle that Sylvanas heard bubble up through Jaina’s chest, a giggle that was suddenly muffled when she felt the hands in her hair leave. She looked up, finding Jaina with her hands over her mouth, her laughter beginning to die down. Sylvanas crawled up to kiss her nose, smiling when Jaina pulled her close and left a light kiss on her lips.

“I actually sort of enjoy being tickled a bit,” Jaina shared quietly, covering her mouth again. Her cheeks were bright and rosy and Sylvanas decided that this wholesome vulnerability was possibly the best thing she would ever witness.

“Oh yeah?” she teased, giving Jaina a wicked look. Jaina’s eyes went wide as Sylvanas let her fingertips dance over a sensitive hipbone, bringing forth a cascade of laughter that she joined in on, feeling lighter and more free than she had in years.

Sylvanas stopped her tickling when Jaina lightly protested, tears streaming down her face from laughing so openly and deeply. Sylvanas wiped and kissed the tears away, sighing contentedly when Jaina’s hands slipped back into her hair, sifting through the strands again.

“Hey,” Jaina whispered, kissing Sylvanas’ forehead. Sylvanas hummed softly, letting her fingers ghost over gentle curves. “I wanted to thank you.” Her voice wavered just a touch.

Sylvanas kissed Jaina’s shoulder and neck, slightly puzzled. “For what?”

“For tonight.”

Sylvanas chuckled softly, murmuring, “It’s only just started.”

“I know,” Jaina murmured back, “I just... felt like I needed to tell you.” The look in her eyes told Sylvanas that the thanks encompassed far more than just the night and that prompted her to respond in kind.

“In that case,” Sylvanas whispered, feeling a wave of earnestness wash over her, “I want to thank you as well. For tonight, for finding out the truth about the incident, for tolerating my rangers on their worst behavior, and for being a person I’ve very much enjoyed spending time with and wholly wish to continue to do so.”

Sylvanas watched as Jaina’s breath caught and fresh tears formed in the corners of her eyes. The mage pulled her close again, kissing her with wild abandon, sounds of pure want and need—of utter _desire_ —slipping from her lips. They kissed until Jaina pulled back, panting, shaking, clutching at her shoulders, hips rolling forward.

“Syl-Sylvanas...” she whimpered, and Sylvanas felt something coil within her, felt like Jaina’s impatience was also her own, and she moved down towards Jaina’s center, then stubbornly passed it, leaving a trail of nips and kisses in her wake.

She was eager and impatient as well, but she did not think she could be blamed for wanting to savor her exploration of Jaina’s body just a little longer...

She trailed her lips back up, pressing her mouth to the soft, tender skin below Jaina's breasts, over her ribs. Jaina inhaled sharply as Sylvanas continued, dragging her tongue along pale skin and pausing every so often to drop feather kisses over Jaina's stomach. The muscles beneath fluttered and jumped with each kiss and lick. Jaina drew in slow, quiet breaths, her fingers relaxing in Sylvanas' hair. Finally, Sylvanas let her tongue wander over to and lick its way from the top of one of Jaina's hipbones down, down until Jaina began whispering— _pleading_ —in earnest, fingers tightening in her hair. Sylvanas soaked up Jaina’s pleas, letting them fill her with an intense want, an intense need, an intense _desire_ that matched what she felt from Jaina, feelings that she had not experienced in a long time.

With a deep moan that rumbled in her chest, she pressed her mouth to the tender skin of Jaina’s inner thighs. She kissed hot flesh, adding small nips of fang that made Jaina jump under her roaming lips and teeth. Sylvanas quivered and moaned at the sounds she drew from Jaina, sounds that were just for her, sounds that she cherished.

Jaina was pulling lightly at her hair and Sylvanas paused her kisses, looking up into wild eyes. Jaina spoke then, her words interspersed with breathy moans and soft gasps. “Has anyone... ever told you that you’re a... _frustrating_ woman?”

Sylvanas chuckled and moved both hands back to Jaina’s hipbones, caressing them so lightly that Jaina squirmed and laughed involuntarily at being tickled once more and Sylvanas grinned. “Does that answer your question?”

Jaina sat up, pulling Sylvanas with her, cradling her face in both hands, then trailing her fingers up and back, caressing and gently tugging at both of Sylvanas’ ears. Sylvanas shivered, a full-body action that forced a gasp from her and prompted a smug look from Jaina. “It does,” she chuckled, “but I’d like to update you on what I want.”

Sylvanas raised both eyebrows, another shiver passing through her, a shiver that started at her ears and ended down her toes, with an all-too-brief pause between her thighs that made her bite her lip as her eyes met Jaina’s. “Anything,” Sylvanas murmured seriously, leaning forward to steal a languid kiss, tugging Jaina’s lower lip between her teeth.

“I still want you to be gentle,” Jaina said, resting her palms on Sylvanas’ shoulders, “but... I think I want you to indulge my impatience.”

“A reasonable request,” Sylvanas whispered, leaning close to kiss Jaina's neck as she flushed deeply in recognition of her words being tossed back at her, “and one I... would be more than happy to oblige.”

There was a shudder and a soft sigh and then a chuckle of relief from Jaina and Sylvanas pulled back enough to claim the mage’s lips in a burning kiss as she pressed them both down on the mattress, one hand behind Jaina’s head to cushion the blow and the other moving between Jaina’s legs. Her fingertips brushed quivering thighs that opened further in anticipation, ghosting over heated skin until she finally reached slick folds that she parted, leaving behind soft caresses. She heeded Jaina’s words, indulging the impatience, the tips of her index and middle fingers finding purchase and moving in gentle circles. Jaina whimpered and cried into her mouth, eager hips jerking and grinding against her hand, shaking fingers clutching at her back, nails dragging down her skin.

Sylvanas let her fingers move at a leisurely pace, let herself become lost in the sounds of Jaina’s pleasure. She pulled herself back from it for just a moment, whispering against Jaina’s jaw. “Tell me if this is how you want it, or if you want me to go slower,” she dropped the pace of her fingers considerably, “or faster.” She sped up, her fingers spinning in rapid circles, and Jaina wrapped legs that shook around her waist, dug sharp nails further into her back, and she let out a deeply guttural moan of satisfaction.

“F-faster,” Jaina managed, as Sylvanas nipped at her neck and shoulder. “Fast is g-good...”

Sylvanas grinned against her skin, her fingers keeping their brisk pace. She let Jaina’s moans and cries guide her, then paused briefly, chuckling at Jaina’s response of a desperate whine and deeper scratches down her back.

“Cruel...” Jaina mumbled, then gasped loudly and arched her back when Sylvanas slipped those fingers within, angling the heel of her hand to press and rub where her fingers had previously been. “Oh...” she whispered, almost inaudibly, “never mind...”

Sylvanas lifted her head to meet Jaina’s gaze, nearly overcome at the look of yearning in her eyes, claiming her lips in a kiss that was decidedly less than gentle, something that Sylvanas noted Jaina did not seem to mind at the moment. Still, she relaxed into a softer, more sensual kiss that she could feel Jaina melt into, nails drawing back, replaced with gently caressing fingertips that smoothed over the scratches.

Sylvanas melted, too.

She could feel Jaina’s body begin to tense, could feel strong muscles begin to tighten around her pumping fingers. The heel of her hand firmly rubbed against Jaina, and, at Jaina’s murmured request, she sped up. She dropped open kisses against Jaina’s throat, scraped her fangs over a soft shoulder, sucked on a stiff, rosy nipple. Her own desire brought out a slightly feral side of her and she pressed her luck with being rough, biting and harshly sucking tender, burning hot skin. Jaina whispered encouragement, arching her back as Sylvanas teased and bit her nipples and breasts, her words quickly becoming desperate pleas and cries as Sylvanas moved down and grazed her stomach with sharp fangs. She slid down entirely, granting herself a full view of Jaina’s shaking form, of open thighs that vibrated, of glistening lower lips that parted easily under her tongue. She heard a loud gasp above her and felt Jaina, ever so gently, guide her. She replaced the heel of her hand with her tongue and Jaina’s strangled cry of her name sounded like a prayer.

She kept the pace of her fingers, letting them curl with each thrust, as she swirled her tongue. Jaina’s hands left her hair and she saw one go for the sheets, holding them in a white-knuckled grasp, while the other flew to the headboard, holding it tight, as increasingly louder cries spilled from her lips.

Jaina’s body flowed like waves rippling on the ocean, the tide breaking on the shore. Sylvanas could not have imagined a more beautiful sight, until she heard Jaina’s short, gasping breaths pause as she instead sucked in a deep breath and held it while her back arched and her entire body went rigid for a few seconds—where it seemed as though the world stopped turning just for them—before she crashed and sank deeply into the mattress, panting heavily. She kept whispering Sylvanas’ name over and over, her hands pushing matted golden hair out of her eyes.

Sylvanas, feeling rather pleasantly satisfied, carefully drew back, withdrawing her fingers slowly and bringing them to her mouth to savor Jaina’s taste. She took a moment to let her eyes travel up Jaina’s still shaking body, her chest heaving from her ragged breathing. She was covered in lovely, shimmering sweat that Sylvanas bent down to taste from her stomach, subtle muscles jumping under wandering lips and tongue. She crawled up to lay next to her, brushing back more hair out of her eyes then tenderly stroking her face, wet with tears. She closed her own eyes, relaxed, then found herself startled at a breathy, decidedly giddy laugh that escaped Jaina’s lips.

She quirked a long, amused eyebrow at Jaina as the mage turned to her with a smile so full of emotion that Sylvanas returned it without a second thought. She kissed Jaina fiercely, thoughts of the post-lockdown future racing through her mind. She saw them together in the Undercity, together in Stormwind, together in Theramore, together in a small, nondescript cottage somewhere only they knew.

She was getting far ahead of herself. There were still issues to address, particularly once the lockdown ended. Still, as Jaina’s hands began to wander, as she felt warm lips and a warmer tongue explore her body, she could not help but think of a future where they were together, and not just in an intimate capacity. She let Jaina gently push at her shoulder to press her onto her back, then slipped her hands into extremely tousled golden hair. She bit her lip to hide her growing smug smile, but she could not suppress the quiet chuckle that escaped instead.

Jaina looked up at her, just a tad breathless, her eyes wide and curious, her hair falling into her face. “Something wrong?”

There was a tremor and distinct vulnerability in Jaina’s voice and Sylvanas did not answer, merely smiled as she wrapped her in an embrace, holding her tightly and kissing her deeply.

“I’ll... take that as a ‘no,’” Jaina chuckled when she pulled back. She tucked a few stubborn, wiry strands of hair behind her ear.

“Your hair looks _incredible_ ,” Sylvanas whispered sweetly, kissing her again.

Jaina flushed, dropping her gaze as she tugged at the strands and said, “It looks like I had a wild night...”

“...Did you not?” Sylvanas asked, pouting and sitting up on her elbows. “You wound me...”

Jaina looked back up, her eyes warm and bright, her face a very deep red. “I’ve had a _wonderful_ night so far,” she whispered sincerely, leaning in to drop a series of tender kisses along Sylvanas’ throat. Sylvanas let slip a shaky moan, a moan that brought out a breathy gasp from Jaina.

“So have I,” Sylvanas whispered back.

“I’m glad,” Jaina said between kisses, moving down to palm one of Sylvanas’ breasts, closing her hand over it, squeezing and kneading it through her bra, making Sylvanas bite her lip, partially suppressing her moan.

She was humming with energy and excitement, already feeling as though she was just a few touches and strokes away from the same ecstasy Jaina had experienced. She reached behind her back to swiftly remove and toss away her bra, then slipped out of her panties as Jaina chuckled and teased a nipple with her tongue. The action sent a pulsing wave to her center where there was already an ache and she suddenly felt more needy and impatient than Jaina had been, something that amused her greatly. She moved a hand down, splaying it over her stomach, as Jaina moved down again, smirking as she kissed her way down to Sylvanas’ pelvis. Her hips jerked a little at Jaina's mouth on her.

Jaina laughed then and Sylvanas grinned. “I could be wrong, but I think you may be trying to tell me something...” She waggled an eyebrow at Sylvanas’ hand, her fingers now pointing downwards.

“I’m very subtle.”

Jaina huffed at that, pausing briefly and teasing, "You might be a bit too subtle for your own good. Had I not said anything, or had I not kissed you, perhaps we would not even be here tonight."

Her tone was light, but there was a seriousness to her words that made Sylvanas swallow hard and truly think. Carefully, she said, "I'd like to believe that I would have eventually found my nerve and said something, but the truth is, I think I needed you to bring it out in me."

A slow smile crossed Jaina's face and she moved back up to lie on top of Sylvanas, their lips brushing. "I appreciate the honesty and I appreciate getting to learn more about you."

They kissed, warm and soft, and Jaina exhaled a puff of air that tickled Sylvanas' nose as they separated. The slight raised eyebrow told Sylvanas that Jaina had noticed, and likely filed the information away for another time, almost assuredly wondering if she was ticklish anywhere else. She smiled, thoroughly looking forward to Jaina getting her back.

Jaina moved back down, blushing again and chuckling as she kissed the back of Sylvanas’ hand still in the same spot, her fingers continuing to point down. Sylvanas felt gentle fingers slide between her folds then, and she gasped sharply, relaxing back on the bed, moving her arms up and folding her hands behind her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes as pleasure coursed through her.

“I think I’m on the right track...” Jaina quipped as she started her thumb in a circular motion.

Sylvanas nearly squeezed the stuffing out of her pillow. “Mmf... I’ll say...” she mumbled.

To her surprise and delight, Jaina easily picked up on how close she already was, wasting no time as she sunk two fingers within, her thumb still moving in quick circles. Jaina’s name filled Sylvanas' head and her thighs trembled as deep, throaty moans spilled from her lips. She reached one hand down to play with Jaina’s hair, chewing on her lip at the soft whimper she drew from the mage. Her hips jerked again and she relaxed them into a gentle rhythm, feeling her muscles begin to squeeze and tighten around Jaina’s steadily thrusting fingers.

Jaina moved back up, laying atop Sylvanas, their eyes meeting. Sylvanas slid the fingers in Jaina's hair down to the back of her neck, pressing and tugging just a little, and Jaina moved up completely, roughly kissing Sylvanas. A rather feral groan erupted from her as they kissed, as she bit Jaina's lip and pulled at wild, golden hair.

"Faster..." she grunted, closing her eyes. Jaina complied, her fingers and thumb increasing their pace. She pulled back just enough to lick and kiss Sylvanas' neck as Sylvanas murmured in her ear, a throaty mix of Thalassian and Common, words and phrases that further revealed her eagerness and desire. She tugged at tousled golden hair a bit more, rewarded with a sharp bite on her neck, a bite that sent a deep shudder throughout her body, her muscles tensing and Jaina the only thought on her mind. Jaina's name tore from her lips in a sharp cry as her entire body tightened like a rope pulled taut and she unraveled, the intensity almost too much as Jaina gingerly guided her through it, through the tremors that passed over her after, before finally withdrawing and sucking glistening fingers clean. Jaina smiled as she moved to tuck herself against Sylvanas’ side, as Sylvanas wrapped slightly quivering arms around her and kissed her forehead.

They stayed in one another's arms for a while, until Jaina shifted and then shifted Sylvanas so that she could trace the scratches she had left. Sylvanas said nothing. The scratches had not hurt her, not in the way they would have hurt anyone else, but she still felt them. She sighed softly and closed her eyes as Jaina continued running her fingers along her back. Those fingers moved to her neck, brushing what Sylvanas figured must have been a mark left from the bite. She bit back a smirk. Her cloak pulled tightly around her neck and shoulders would likely hide it in polite company, but she would wear it proudly in bed.

Her pleasant thoughts faded quickly when she thought she heard Jaina try to choke back a sob. She flipped over, pressing her palm to Jaina's face, looking into shining eyes, her own filled with concern. "Hey," she whispered, trailing her fingers along a deeply red, freckled cheek.

"Did I hurt you?" Jaina's eyes were glittering with unshed tears and her voice was barely a whisper, her tone laced with obvious worry and guilt.

Sylvanas shook her head. "No," she murmured, "I felt the scratches and that _lovely_ bite, but they didn't hurt."

Jaina nodded slowly, looking down. "Sorry if I'm—"

Sylvanas cut her off with a long, lingering kiss, smirking when they separated and Jaina let slip a breathless whimper. "Whatever you're about to apologize for, there's no need."

Jaina tucked her hair behind her ear, nodding once more. Sylvanas searched her face, finding a fair amount of unease. “Could I ask you something else?” Jaina was biting her lip, her expression nervous. Sylvanas found herself nervous as well, but she managed a nod. “I... I'm not certain how to ask what I want to ask... I...“

Something stirred in Sylvanas and she recalled the look on Jaina's face weeks before, when they were walking to the rooms in which they would be staying. Sylvanas pressed a finger to her lips, smiling when Jaina closed her eyes and gently kissed her finger. “When I told you weeks ago that you didn’t need a mask when you were with me, there was something in your eyes. It looked like you wanted to say or ask me something.” Sylvanas noticed a slightly embarrassed and guilty look on Jaina’s face and she leaned in to reassure her with a kiss. “Is this what you were curious about?”

Jaina nodded. “I’m sorry," she said again, "I just—“ She cut herself off, shaking her head.

Sylvanas just chuckled. She understood. It was a great deal to take in, to try and comprehend. The fact that Jaina was interested, wanted to know more, was something she appreciated. After all, Jaina was someone who very clearly enjoyed the research of many topics—if the illness and all the tomes in her room were anything to go by—and Sylvanas was more than willing to help her learn. “Ask me anything you like, and I’ll try to answer the best I can.” Jaina seemed to perk up at that and Sylvanas gave her another reassuring kiss. “Ask away.”

***

They stayed in bed, holding one another and talking softly, Jaina asking various questions and Sylvanas answering them, openly and honestly. After a while, Jaina seemed satisfied and pulled Sylvanas into a series of long and deep kisses before she finally got up, comically climbing over Sylvanas and standing, chuckling as she disappeared into the bathroom. Sylvanas stood as well and followed, watching as Jaina drew a bath and then drew Sylvanas into her arms, resting against her chest. Sylvanas realized with a start that holding Jaina like this was something she always wanted to do, or at least, have the option of doing.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked gently.

Jaina looked up, her eyes bright and full of hope. "I'm not sure, but... I'd like to get to know you better, beyond what we've already discussed. I want to know about your hobbies and what you like. I want to know what you were like when you were growing up." A wicked smile crossed her lips and she whispered, "And, I want to further expand on what we briefly discussed earlier, because—if I may be so bold—I want another night like this..."

Sylvanas returned the smile, leaning in for a kiss. She wanted to further get to know Jaina, she wanted to continue this, whatever "this" was, whatever "this" would turn into, and she certainly wanted another night... Something clutched at her heart then, but it was not fear. She drew back and peered earnestly into Jaina’s soft eyes, speaking from somewhere deep inside herself, “If I may also be bold, let me say that I don’t want one or just a few nights. I want _every_ night. I want every _day_. I want _you_ , Jaina, if you’ll have me.”

Jaina looked up at her with an expression that Sylvanas could not immediately read until the most beautiful and warm smile crossed her lips. “Yeah?”

Sylvanas returned the smile. “Yeah.”

“Then…” Jaina began thoughtfully, “we’ll make it work. Factions and alliances be damned.” She chuckled and Sylvanas chuckled, too. “Damn it _all_ ,” she murmured with a widening grin, “we’ll do it.”

Sylvanas cupped Jaina’s lovely flushed and freckled face, her face that was adorably dimpled from smiling so hard, and gave her perhaps the most emotional kiss she had ever given anyone. They kissed and held each other until they realized the bath was overflowing and Jaina scrambled to turn off the knob with a wave of her hand, the two laughing openly as Jaina summoned fireballs to quickly dry the wet floor. They held each other once more, Sylvanas feeling an emotion she very rarely felt, an emotion that consumed her wholly and made her feel as though she could take on the world with Jaina by her side...

She felt _happy_.

***

Following their bath, Sylvanas and Jaina slipped back into bed, laying on their sides and gazing at one another. Sylvanas reached a hand to Jaina's freckled cheek, running the pad of her thumb over it as Jaina closed her eyes and hummed softly. She moved closer, kissing Jaina's lips and then her forehead, still caressing her face. She moved her hand down slowly, fingertips roaming Jaina's shoulder, arm, and side, settling comfortably on the curve of her hip. It was difficult to believe that they had finally managed to not only discuss their feelings, but also act on them, and the world had not combusted as a result. Not much had changed, at least not yet. Sylvanas imagined that keeping their relationship hidden would stop working at some point and they would need to reveal it to their respective leaders eventually.

For now, however, Sylvanas was perfectly content to enjoy herself, to enjoy Jaina and get to know her further, before they would be forced to reveal that there was something between them. "Tell me about you," she asked suddenly, met with wide eyes and golden brows that knitted themselves together in a rather nervous manner.

Jaina licked her lips, then chewed on her lower one before asking gently, "What would you like to know?"

Sylvanas thought for a moment then smiled, moving her hand back up to trail her fingertips down Jaina's face, her smile deepening when Jaina closed her eyes. "Tell me about one of your favorite memories."

Jaina lit up then, her eyes opening quickly, shining with excitement. She tucked her hair behind her ear, a warm smile turning up the corners of her mouth. "When I was young— _very_ young—my older brother Derek took me out sailing. He was a teenager and our father had shown him the ropes on our family's flagship. I got to tag along, but I was too young to help, so I just watched and wished I was older." Her cheeks flushed and she tucked more hair behind her ear. "Derek knew I really wanted to learn, but he also knew that I was too young and small for such a large ship. So, he woke me up one day, early in the morning before even my parents had awoken, and he took me out on a small sailboat. We didn't go very far, just around the harbor, but he taught me multiple knots, how to hoist sails, and how to navigate, along with proper safety."

Sylvanas felt her smile widen further and she shivered when Jaina grasped her hand, holding it and squeezing just a bit excitedly. She melted.

"I had a blast that day. We came back and snuck into the Keep, going back to sleep and waking up later. Our parents never found out and we never told them." She grinned, her face red, her expression full of the mischief she and her brother had managed to get away with and avoid being caught. Her expression darkened after a few moments and she said quietly, "He's since passed away. I miss him."

Sylvanas nodded her understanding, moving closer to pull Jaina into her arms and kiss her forehead. Jaina tucked herself against Sylvanas' side, lifting her face to kiss her. Sylvanas returned the kiss, soft and sweet, holding Jaina tightly. The story Jaina had shared had moved her, had made her think about her own childhood and her family and how much she missed them. She broke the kiss to look into Jaina's eyes, just a hint of a smile on her lips. "I have a similar story, if you'd like to hear it," she whispered, threading her fingers through golden hair.

"I would," Jaina replied, swiping at a few tears that had escaped and found refuge on her cheeks. Sylvanas kissed them away.

"My older sister Alleria was tasked with watching me one evening when I was being rather... rambunctious... and our minn’da was trying to cook dinner after an already long day." She huffed a laugh as Jaina ran her fingers over her shoulder. "I was a bit of a difficult child." Jaina grinned and stole a kiss as Sylvanas let the memory of that day wash over her completely. "She grabbed me by the hand, pulled me out of the Spire and led me into the woods. I thought, perhaps, she would let me fire her bow, but I was very young and _maybe_ a bit too little in stature to use it."

"How little is little?" Jaina asked, her eyes sparkling, a smile quirking at her mouth.

"Hmm, about up to your waist," Sylvanas replied, tapping Jaina's side, then resting her hand comfortably on her hip.

"Not _too_ little, then..." Jaina mused as Sylvanas snorted. "I am _not_ short, Lady Windrunner." Her voice was full of mock hurt, but her face threatened to break into a grin, despite her attempt to pout. Sylvanas, once again, found herself melting.

"No," Sylvanas agreed with a smirk, "but I am certainly taller than you."

"True," Jaina allowed, "but I think I'm the perfect height for you. I don't have to stand on my tiptoes to kiss you, nor do you have to lean down to kiss me."

"I agree," Sylvanas murmured, raising a sinful eyebrow and pulling Jaina on top of her as the mage chuckled in surprise, "and we're the same height when we're lying down..."

Jaina brushed Sylvanas' hair back, then caressed her face, leaning close as her own hair tumbled down around them. "Very true," she murmured back and Sylvanas pulled her even closer, kissing her deeply. "What about your story?" she asked breathlessly as she slowly drew back.

Sylvanas kissed her again, then continued, "Since I did not get to use a bow, I watched as Alleria displayed perfect form and shot a doe, a clean kill. The arrow went straight through her heart. She took my hand again and led me over to the body. She knelt down and motioned for me to do the same, then she taught me how to properly remove an arrow. Excellent skill to have, especially since being economical is important. Repurposing arrows is very valuable." She stroked Jaina's hair, then rubbed a thumb over her cheek, taking in how invested she was in the story, how her eyes were alight with curiosity and interest. "After I successfully removed the arrow, she handed me her knife and walked me through the process of skinning."

Jaina made a bit of a face and Sylvanas gave her a small smile. "That does not sound pleasant..."

"Have you never been hunting?"

"I have not. Fishing, yes, but not hunting."

Sylvanas brushed the back of Jaina's neck, bringing her closer, letting plush lips just barely whisper against her own. "We'll have to rectify that one day."

"I'm game," Jaina said, as she had the night they had played cards, "but... I'll leave the skinning to you, I think."

"That's fair," Sylvanas agreed, "I'll let you hunt and I'll skin. I think watching you use magic to hunt will be quite an entertaining show."

"Well, I hope I don't disappoint." Her voice was quiet and her eyes were just the slightest bit dark, betraying a hint of nervousness. Sylvanas kissed her nose, prompting a smile.

"I don't think you could ever disappoint me," Sylvanas said earnestly, then chuckled, "unless, of course, you decided you were having second thoughts about—"

Jaina cut her off with a fierce kiss, rough hands in her hair, and a rather zealous knee parting her legs. Once more, Sylvanas melted, and she lost herself in warm lips pressed against hers as eager hands tugged at her hair and roamed her body. They separated long enough for Sylvanas to see the look in Jaina's eyes, a look that was even more earnest than the words Sylvanas had just spoken. Again, she found herself shaken, deeply and fully. Everything finally set in: this was _real_. This was going to become something even more intense and wonderful than it already was. She pressed her forehead to Jaina's, holding her closer, tighter, than before. She felt overcome, but in the best way possible. They kissed again and then Jaina was embarking on another expedition of Sylvanas' body, an expedition that, from the soft and slow way the mage was kissing and touching her, seemed as though it might just take the whole night...

Sylvanas smiled. She could get used to this. After all... they had forever and a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cheesy" is my middle name, just in case y'all were wondering that, also.
> 
> One more chapter!


	7. "I Like the Sound of That"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter/epilogue. Enjoy!

Sylvanas awoke the next morning, instinctively reaching for Jaina, only to find that the woman in question was not in bed with her. Her ears perked up and both of her eyebrows lifted when she heard voices outside her room. Curious, she slipped out of bed, wrapping herself in her robe—popping the collar to hide the bite Jaina had given her—and stealing away to the door.

"I wanted to thank all of you for yesterday," Jaina was saying, her tone earnest, "I really appreciate you taking care of me."

"Of course," said Anya, "anything you need, we're more than happy to assist."

"And she does mean ' _anything_ ,'" Velonara quipped as Sylvanas rolled her eyes. She heard giggles and light smacks and a laughing protest from Velonara.

Jaina was chuckling, Sylvanas was able to discern her laugh from that of her rangers and she felt a smile spread across her face.

"As always, I appreciate the offer, but I will—once again—have to decline."

There was a series of disappointed groans (her rangers) and chuckles (Jaina, probably grinning and beet red), then Sylvanas heard gentle sounds of what she had to guess was Jaina being pulled into a hug, likely by all four rangers at once. She smiled again, then moved away from the door, walking back to the bed.

"I'll see you all later," Jaina said, "and thanks again."

Sylvanas nearly choked on her tongue when she heard her door being opened and several loud gasps. One was Jaina, for certain, but she was almost positive that _all_ of her rangers gasped as well. She thought she heard Jaina mutter a curse under her breath, and she definitely heard the nervous laughter that followed as Jaina pulled the door shut, still standing out in the hallway.

"I... do believe your room is the next door down, my lady..." came Alina's teasing voice.

"Right... of course... silly me," Jaina mumbled, tripping over her words a bit. "I suppose I'm still a bit out of it, you know..."

Sylvanas gulped at the light scoffs and murmured "mhms" from her rangers. That was all they needed, for her rangers to be aware of the budding relationship between her and Jaina, for the two of them to be the butt of every joke, the target of every bit of merciless teasing. She groaned as quietly as she could, deeply exasperated.

Velonara's voice came through the wall loud and clear, and a bit too sardonic for her own good. "And here I thought all of our musings about the Dark Lady yesterday would have provided the assistance you _sorely_ needed to be able to talk to her..." She clicked her tongue in obvious disapproval.

Sylvanas heard a deep sigh from Jaina and then what sounded like her pondering what to say next. Sylvanas froze.

"It did help, actually," Jaina said quietly, "and we did talk."

" _Oh_?" All of her rangers at once, and Sylvanas imagined they clustered in the doorway leaning towards Jaina, eager for her to continue. Sylvanas palmed her face.

"We talked before we headed to Stormwind," Jaina said, "we talked and we..." She trailed off and Sylvanas imagined she ducked her head to hide her smile and increasingly flushed face.

"And?!" Kalira all but squealed, and Sylvanas heard the sound of hands clapping excitedly.

"And we... _kissed_... a little bit..."

Sylvanas nearly jumped out of her skin at the whoops and hollers and she went to the door to provide backup for Jaina at what she imagined was a massive, never-ending group hug. She opened it, finding Jaina her deepest shade of red yet, smiling so hard Sylvanas wondered if her face might actually freeze that way. She leaned against the doorframe as her rangers let go of Jaina and swarmed her instead. She caught Jaina's eye, finding her smile infectious, and she grinned and reached to pull Jaina into the group. Jaina shook her head, still smiling, and stepped back as Sylvanas pouted.

"I need a short break from the ranger cuddle pile," Jaina laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "They're all yours for the moment."

Sylvanas groaned, but she was in good spirits. Who would have thought that being stuck on an island in the middle of the ocean would have resulted in, perhaps, the best thing that had ever happened to her?

"All right," Jaina murmured, stepping closer, "break's over."

The rangers cheered and swept Jaina back into the group. Sylvanas met Jaina's gaze and they shared a sweet smile as the rangers chatted excitedly about the future and all the fun they were going to have teasing the new, happy couple. Jaina bit her lip, the action betraying a slight nervousness. Sylvanas just smiled and gave her a subtle wink as the rangers finally disentangled themselves. Jaina responded by stepping forward and leaning against her, fitting perfectly into her side as Sylvanas slipped an arm around her shoulders. Jaina pressed a kiss to her jaw as they both turned to the rangers.

"So," Anya began, quirking a delightfully sinful eyebrow at them, "what are your plans for the day, ladies? Apart from spending it in bed, now that you've both decided to no longer be utterly _useless_..."

Sylvanas gave her a look as Jaina laughed. "We have work to do today, sadly. As much as I don't want to, we'll likely need to provide a more detailed rundown to Varian and Warchief Hellscream about what we learned in Stormwind yesterday, and ensure that things run smoothly."

"Do you have to?" Velonara asked. "We heard what you told everyone yesterday. What more is there to say? I can't speak for your King, but the Warchief will probably just use the opportunity to gloat and be rude." Under her breath, she muttered, "As usual..."

Sylvanas chewed on her lip thoughtfully. Velonara was, unfortunately, entirely correct, and that would likely mean putting more strain on the already uneasy alliance between the factions. "Velonara's right," she said, turning to Jaina, "it would actually make more sense for us to simply drop it and move forward. Dwelling on it will only cause Garrosh to act more smug and likely rankle King Wrynn."

Wicked smirks crossed the rangers' faces and Velonara spoke up again, her voice low and just a tad suggestive, "Then you two can go on back inside..."

Sylvanas gave her a look as well, then swallowed when Jaina's hand slipped into hers and she caught the subtlest of winks from the mage. "I guess we can." She and Jaina shared secret smiles, then she let Jaina pull her back into her room as her rangers cackled in delight, eagerly closing the door for them.

"I'll be right back," Jaina purred, and Sylvanas nodded and got back into bed, sitting up against the headboard as Jaina slipped back into her own room.

Jaina returned moments later, holding a book to her chest as she climbed into bed next to Sylvanas. The book's title was obscured until Jaina plunked it down onto Sylvanas' lap. Sylvanas' eyes widened and she turned to Jaina with a look that conveyed about a dozen emotions. " _Forever and a Night_?" she nearly choked out. Jaina nodded. "Is this what you were reading before I cut your hair?" Jaina nodded again and Sylvanas chewed on her lip to keep from grinning.

"Kalira loaned it to me and told me I could keep it as long as I liked, though I should give it back soon. I've... read it a couple times now..."

"Oh?" Sylvanas murmured, opening the book and turning to Jaina, giving her cheek a peck. It struck her as odd that Kalira had given Jaina the book, seeing as she had openly mocked it when Anya read it aloud the first day they had arrived in Theramore. She made a note to ask about that tidbit later, then went back to the book, flipping to the first chapter. "Any... particular passages you enjoyed?" She spied Jaina smirking out of the corner of her eye and let the mage flip through the book and direct her gaze towards a paragraph about halfway through.

"I rather liked this section..." Her voice was seductively low as she whispered against Sylvanas' ear.

" _Oh_?" Sylvanas said again, and the word nearly caught in her throat.

Jaina nodded and Sylvanas glanced at the page again, making note of a few mentions of _toys_ and chewing on her lip again. She slipped an arm around Jaina when the mage tucked herself into her side. They shared a kiss, a slightly needy one that ended too soon, and then Jaina began to read aloud. Sylvanas listened, her attention rapt, lovely visions of herself and Jaina in the roles of the main characters dancing in her head. It was not long before it got to be too much and Sylvanas gently closed the book to Jaina's mild protests, setting it on a bedside table and laying Jaina down on the bed.

"I was almost to the best part..." Jaina bemoaned breathlessly, between wondrously rough, eager kisses.

Nipping at the shell of Jaina's ear and drawing out a whimpering moan, Sylvanas husked, "I hope you don't mind... I'm making some _edits_..."

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

A few more weeks passed with the lockdown still active and Sylvanas and Jaina were seated on Sylvanas’ bed one evening, comfortably leaning against one another. They currently shared the space with Alina, Anya, Kalira, and Velonara, all of them drinking wine and shots while Kalira read the rest of the epic love story _Forever and a Night_ while trying not to cry. Sylvanas had lost count of just how many times Kalira had now read the story during the lockdown, but she figured it had to be at least ten.

“It’s so beautiful…” she sniffed, as Velonara and Alina wrapped her in a group hug and kissed both of her temples.

Anya chuckled and affectionately poked her in the ribs. “I still can’t believe that out of all of us, _you_ were the one who ended up the most engrossed in this book.”

“Me neither,” Kalira pouted, wiping away a tear.

“I think it’s sweet,” Jaina piped up as Sylvanas flashed her a teasing smile. The two of them had certainly gotten their share of enjoyment out of the book as well. “Love is powerful and you can find it anywhere, even in the most unlikely of places.”

Velonara tilted her head and gave Jaina a grin. “Like… in a lockdown with a very eligible, very earnest, but entirely _chickenshit_ Banshee Queen?”

Jaina covered her mouth with both hands as Sylvanas watched her nearly choke on her laughter. Clearing her throat, Sylvanas reached out and gave Velonara’s ear a less than gentle pinch. “ _Thank you_ for that, my _dear_ friend.”

Velonara winced briefly, then grinned again, saying—as she she had before—“Just a bit of fun, Dark Lady.”

Sylvanas softened and smiled when Jaina squeezed her hand, then brought it to her mouth to kiss. “Mhm…”

“So,” Alina spoke up, “Master Faranell and others are going to speak about the deliveries and the lockdown as well as the vaccine and how Jaina’s blood fueled their research. Then, our Warchief and King Wrynn will officially announce the end of the lockdown.”

“Nice recap,” Kalira quipped as Alina gave her a light smack, drawing out a string of giggles.

“Anyway,” Alina said, tossing her hair over her shoulder, “I want to know what our two lovebirds plan on doing when they need to go back to the real world.”

Sylvanas and Jaina shared soft looks. “We’re going to take it slow,” said Sylvanas, as Jaina nodded.

“This is not a relationship that will be easy to accept,” Jaina began, “so for now, it stays between us.” She turned to Sylvanas with a teasing twinkle in her eye. “Eventually though, everyone will know.”

“And if they don’t take it well?” Kalira asked gently.

Sylvanas and Jaina shared another look, smiles spreading over their faces. “Who cares?” Sylvanas said, as Jaina nodded.

“Besides,” Jaina began, tapping the book Kalira still held, “we have _forever and a night_ to convince them to accept us.” Jaina grinned broadly as Sylvanas palmed her face and Kalira lightly smacked her leg with the book and the others groaned loudly. “I’m not sorry,” Jaina said, laughing.

“That was terrible!” Velonara moaned. “But, you know what? As cheesy as that was, and as admittedly cheesy as the book was, the characters still found happiness and so have you two. Whether your relationship is readily accepted or not, you have each other—forever—and that’s all that matters.”

“Well said.” Anya raised her wine glass. “To the two of you.”

Alina, Kalira, and Velonara followed suit, then Sylvanas and Jaina raised theirs. They clinked their glasses and drank deeply, then were almost immediately startled by a knock on the door. They all exchanged looks.

“Guess it’s time...” Alina murmured, chewing on her lip. “The lockdown’s about to be over. Are you two ready?”

Sylvanas and Jaina exchanged a third look, nervous, shy smiles on their faces.

“We are.”

***

A short while later, everyone had gathered together and listened to various speeches about the success of the global lockdown as well as the vaccine. Several of the Forsaken spoke about the many, many deliveries that had been made over the weeks, with Marilyn—the woman who had told Sylvanas and Jaina about the Stormwind incident—leading the discussion. Sylvanas was once again filled with appreciation and admiration for her people and all that they had contributed to the people of Azeroth.

King Wrynn also spoke briefly, his words straight to the point, offering congratulations to everyone who had assisted in supply runs and the creation and distribution of the vaccine. Garrosh spoke as well and Sylvanas found herself pleasantly surprised that he spoke as Wrynn had, and that his tone of voice did not convey an ounce of smugness. It seemed that, perhaps, the two leaders had learned _something_ after all. In fact, it seemed the only thing that had not been learned by anyone was how the illness came to be in the first place. Surprisingly, she did not find herself curious. It did not necessarily matter, after all. It had certainly not appeared as an act of malicious intent, or else whoever had unleashed it would have likely followed it up with an actual attack, and none had come. Feedback gathered from across the world once the vaccines had been administered seemed to indicate an overwhelmingly positive response to the lockdown, the deliveries, and the work done to reopen all of Azeroth.

Sylvanas smiled to herself. So far, it seemed as though everyone had turned over a new leaf. She found it rather crazy that it had taken a global pandemic to open people's eyes, that it had taken such an extreme to bring people together, to make solid strides in squashing hate for hate's sake.

Jaina had now stepped up to speak to the group, her words full of hope, and Sylvanas listened, a gentle warmth spreading over her. A tap on her shoulder made her turn and Sylvanas found herself mildly annoyed at the interruption. She nodded briefly at Faranell, the source of the interruption, then directed her gaze back to Jaina.

"Forgive me, Dark Lady," Faranell said, his tone hushed, "but before I make my speech, I wanted to inform you of a matter of great importance."

Sylvanas turned back to him, crossing her arms and briefly narrowing her eyes. "What is it?"

Faranell shook his head and scratched at his chin. "We've officially discovered the origin of the illness. It came from—"

Sylvanas raised a hand and Faranell stopped speaking. She was startlingly calm as she asked, "Who all knows?"

"Theramore's scientists and our apothecaries."

"Was it an accident?"

"It was, and it's one that would be nearly impossible to repeat."

Sylvanas nodded. "Good." She did not want to know more. As long as it was not a purposeful action, she did not care to learn how it had come to be. It was over now, and would not happen again.

Faranell peered at her with a curious expression, holding up a folder of papers that Sylvanas recognized as research notes on the topic of the illness' beginnings. "Would you like me to include it in my speech, Dark Lady? It was simply a human mistake that—"

Once again, Sylvanas held up a hand to silence him. "No." She nodded towards the folder. "Burn it."

"Dark Lady?" Faranell asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Sylvanas made a subtle gesture with her hands towards the room full of people. When she spoke, her voice was harsh, but earnest. "Look around. Look what we've accomplished over the months. Do you want to bring it all crashing down so everyone can point fingers? This is fragile, but it's _real_ , and we're going to do everything in our power to strengthen it." She touched a finger to the folder, giving it a hard tap. "Burn it," she repeated.

Faranell nodded and stepped away. Sylvanas turned back to Jaina, just as the crowd erupted in cheers and applause and she frowned for only a moment, lamenting that she had missed the bulk of the woman's speech, then she smiled and clapped as she caught Jaina's eye. She gave her a nod and a wink, her smile broadening when Jaina returned both. She mentally tucked away—permanently buried, more like—the information Faranell had shared with her. She had meant what she had said, and she was not going to let everything fall apart. Too much work had gone into what they had already accomplished and there was still more work to be done.

As Jaina made her way over, Sylvanas thought about what the future held and she felt something clutch at her heart once again. It was something that filled her with warm and tender feelings and she wanted to hold onto it forever and never let it go. The rest of her life was only just beginning, and Sylvanas looked forward to spending it with the woman who had sparked those feelings, who had made her realize that she was allowed to be happy.

Sylvanas jerked her head as she had the day she had first arrived and she and Jaina turned away from the festivities, from the raucous cheering that was still continuing. Boldly, she grasped Jaina's hand, and led her out of the building. It was raining gently outside and Sylvanas welcomed the shower, tugging her hood down as Jaina did the same.

"We should get away," Sylvanas said. "They shouldn't need us for a while. Hopefully..."

Jaina's face lit up. "Where should we go?"

A bit of mischief turned Sylvanas' lips up in a smile and she recalled her thoughts from the night before, the images that had flashed through her head of the future she wanted. "Let's go somewhere no one will be able to find us, let's find a cottage somewhere, in a place only we know."

Jaina chuckled as she pointed out, "We don't have a place like that, at least, not yet..."

Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow and whispered, "Then we'll make one."

Jaina grinned and held up her hands. "I can cast a portal to anywhere. We won't know where we're going until we step through. It's an old trick I read about in an even older book during the lockdown."

Sylvanas grinned back. "I like the sound of that."

Jaina closed her eyes and slowly moved her hands, concentrating intently. When she opened her eyes, a portal took shape, with a smattering of colors obscuring any hint about where it led. She smiled at Sylvanas and they walked through, embarking on a new life together, in a place only they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > [Pandemic Fic Notes](//imgur.com/a/VhiaJCB)  
> 
> 
> So the linked images are just a few of the notes I took when I was writing the fic, and I figured I'd share them just because I wrote them in a bit of a goofy way.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading and thanks again to Psx for the prompt! I had fun with this (even if it got away from me just a _tad_...) and it allowed me to get creative again after not having written anything for a while. Hopefully my rather self-indulgent little fic was an enjoyable ride.
> 
> I'll leave you all with another linked image that hints at what miiiiiiight be yet to come in this fic's universe, if/when I'm feeling up to giving it a go.
>
>> [:eyes:](//imgur.com/a/8kqbeL4)  
> 
> 
> By the way, if anyone guessed that the title of this fic, the potential title of that as of yet unwritten fic, and the titles of two of my other fics are all songs by one group, you win twelve shiny new internets. Also, go listen to some Girls Aloud. Do it.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and thanks for the feedback! <333


End file.
